Love and Lost
by mgarcia1
Summary: We have the Story of The Boy Who Lived. Now, let's take a walk through the story from a different perspective of a girl named Lyra and her relationship with The Boy Who Had no Choice. Join Lyra as she tries to discover who she is and battles with love, loss and hard decisions. Parallel to original story, based on the books. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_May 2, 1987: There was a small 7 year old girl named Lyra walking down the road humming to herself. She was a girl tall for her age with long thick curly black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind square glasses to compliment her round face._

Lyra stopped to pick some flowers outside a huge mansion that her adopted siblings called 'Malfoy Manor.' She had never seen who lived there but there was a certain air of mystery around it. She heard a rustling and turned around to see a small pale boy with white blonde hair walking down the path from the house. He was smaller than her with a pointed chin. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"What do you want?" he said in a drawling voice.

"N-nothing, sorry I was just lost in thought," Lyra stammered backing away slightly.

"Get away from here muggle. You shouldn't be around here." The boy shot back with coldness in his voice.

Lyra, not mistaking the contempt in his voice, she felt her cheeks flush as she turned on her heel and ran back down the road towards her house. She tripped over a protruding tree root but grabbed a branch that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and steadied herself and continued to run without looking back.

The boy, who say everything, looked after her curiously. Maybe she wasn't a muggle after all…

 _May 5th_

Lyra was playing at the park in her neighborhood with her older sister, who had run up somewhere, and was swinging absentmindedly on the swing. She dragged her feet to stop and just sat there.

"Hey."

The voice came so suddenly Lyra jumped and fell backwards off the swing. She looked up to see the pale boy from before looking down at her. Fear filled Lyra as she started to scoot away from the boy.

"Are you a witch?" The boy asked, looking completely serious.

Lyra blinked, completely taken aback by the question.

"Well you are very direct aren't you? And a witch is a very rude thing to say." Lyra shot back still staring at the boy, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I mean you can do magic right? I saw the other day, you made the tree branch move to catch you. Has anything else happened that you can't explain?"

"Well, yeah I guess, there have been a lot of times I should have been hurt by something but I manage to escape." Lyra said now curious.

"I knew it, you are like me. I am a wizard. So I am guessing that since you don't know what you are that your parents are muggles, uh non magic people." The boy said holding a hand out to help Lyra up. Lyra started to brush off the dirt not meeting the boys' eyes.

"Well, uhm, I d-don't know my parents. I'm adopted." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing. The boy was silent for so long that she looked up, meeting the grey eyes for the first time.

"Well, that's um…..I'm sorry." Said the boy and he sounded like he may actually mean it.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand to her.

"I am Lyra Aston." Lyra said taking Draco's hand.

 _September 1987_

Lyra had been hanging out with Draco everyday, learning about the wizarding world and getting to know each other. His family were called pure bloods, the most elite of wizards. Draco told her that since she didn't know what her parents were that she could be a half-blood or a muggleborn. Today she was told to visit Draco at home and if his parents asked that she was to say she was half-blood, though she wasn't sure why.

She nervously walked up to the door. This place was huge. She stared up at the huge pillars and windows. Lyra raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door. A loud echoing knock rang through the house. The moments dragged by as she waited. After what seemed like hours, the door slowly opened and a tall man with long white blonde hair, the same shade as Draco's opened the door and looked down his nose at her.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" He asked in a curious yet wary tone.

"U-uhm excuse me sir, b-but I am h-here to s-see D-draco." Lyra stammered while shrinking under the man's gaze.

"Lucius, don't harass Draco's friend and let her in." A stern, but loving looking woman pushed her husband aside and introduced herself. "I am Narcissa, this is my husband Lucius. Draco told us you were coming. Please come in." Her voice was cool, but not demeaning, Lyra thought as she entered the house.

As she followed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy into the house Mr Malfoy looked at her and asked, "What is your blood status?"

"Half-blood," Lyra said a little too quickly. Mr. Malfoy sniffed but didn't say anything. Mrs. Malfoy led her down a dark hallway and stopped outside a room.

Knocking on the door she said, "Draco, your little friend is here."

Draco opened the door and smiled at Lyra, maybe the first time she had seen him truly smile at her.

"Come in," He said opening the door wider for her.

After the door had closed Lyra let out a long breath and sat on the bed. "I thought I was going to have heart failure."

"They like you."

"What?"

"They let you in and brought you to my room. They like you. If they hadn't they wouldn't have let you past the front mat."

 _June 1991_

Lyra ran up the path to Malfoy Manor with a thick letter clutched in her hand. She Ran through the front door,she stopped knocking when they were 9, and sprinted into Draco's room.

"Draco!" She panted, "I got my letter! There is a professor at my house now explaining to my parents."

Draco looked up from the newspaper on his desk and looked at her pleased face with glasses askew and curls slipping from her ponytail. She had grown several more inches, She was all legs and was still as clumsy as the day they met but was very apt in magic already. He was still shorter than her but not by much anymore. He smiled and looked at the letter clutched in her hand.

"Good," He drawled, "You will be going with my mother and I then, I will have her write to Dumbledore and let him know."

"Thanks!" She said beaming.

Walking through Diagon Alley was amazing. Lyra was in awe at the huge buildings. Flourish and Blotts, the book store, she bought her school books and some other books for a bit of extra reading to catch up on the wizarding world. Lyra and Draco were getting fitted for robes when the bell tinkled and a small scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses walked in. As soon as her robes were done and paid for, she went to go find Draco who was talking to the black haired boy from earlier.

"I don't think they should let the other kind in, do you?" Draco asked the small boy who didn't answer.

The other kind? Did he mean muggleborns? Did he mean me? Lyra felt disheartened slightly and walked outside to wait outside for Draco without listening to the rest of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

_September 1,1991_

Lyra stood nervously at the train station staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Draco are you sure about this?" She asked over her shoulder where Draco and his parents were standing.

"For God's sake, let's go." Draco said in exasperation giving his parents his trolley and grabbed her wrist and pushing her and her trolley towards the barrier. Breaking into a run right before contact she closed her eyes and yelled "Draco!" but they didn't collide with the wall like she expected. They emerged onto a platform with a huge scarlet steam engine.

Lyra and Draco found a compartment with Draco's friends Crabbe and Goyle, who Lyra didn't like very much. They sat there for awhile and Lyra listened to the other three talk when someone mentioned 'Harry Potter' being on the train. Lyra, though growing up with muggles did know who he was through books and hearing the Malfoys talk about them. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle went to go see him but Lyra wasn't that interested. After about 25 minutes they came back and Goyle was swearing about a stupid rat.

"What a stupid little prat. That kid I met in Diagon Alley" Draco was muttering angrily.

"Is he really that bad?" Lyra asked, thinking of the black haired boy. Then listened to Draco talk about Harry Potter in the worst way possible. She didn't even know Draco could be so mean. Maybe this Harry Potter was this bad? She wasn't sure.

After a while they were told to change into their robes. Lyra went into another compartment to change and when she walked back in it was only her and Draco. She looked around looking for the other two.

"They ran off somewhere, I don't know where." Draco answered her unasked question while looking her up and down. "You look a lot better in those robes than I thought. Especially now that you got rid of those glasses." Lyra had convinced her parents to let her get contacts before starting school. A concept completely foreign to Draco.

"Thanks." Lyra mumbled, blushing. Draco never complimented her and she was pleased.

"You had better be in Slytherin." Draco said. Lyra just nodded. She heard a lot about Slytherin, and while the Malfoys liked her she did not know if she wanted to be in a house that produced people who sympathized with You Know Who. But, she wanted to be with Draco so she would accept it if it meant that.

As they exited the train all the first years were called to go into the boats to go to the castle. Lyra, who was pushed out of the way while getting in the boat with Draco by Crabbe, Goyle, and a girl named Pansy Parkinson, joined a girl named Hannah Abbott in the boat behind. She sat with her head down most of the time while Hannah chatted aimlessly. Finally she was being nudged and she heard Hannah whisper, "Hey that boy in the boat in front of us is staring at you. Do you know him?"

Lyra looked up, sure enough Draco was looking back at her, but it was too dark to see his expression so she just gave him a weak little smile and said to Hannah, "Yeah he is a childhood friend." Feeling slightly reassured that Draco seemed to be worried about her, she smiled to herself.

As they walking into the Entrance Hall, Lyra found herself being buffeted by the other first years and at one point she tripped and almost fell but was caught by the elbow by Draco.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Honestly, you are such a clutz." He said steering her towards the front of the line to stand with him Crabbe and Goyle.

After listening to Professor McGonagall's greeting, they filed into the Great Hall and listened to the sorting hat's song. Lyra stood nervously, shaking like a leaf. Draco slyly grabbed her hand, concealing the action with their robes. When Lyra was called up to the stool Draco gave her hand a squeeze and let go as she walked forward. She sat down and as the hat slipped over her eyes she heard the hat in her head, "Hmm you are very difficult, you are intelligent, courageous, loyal, ambitious…..where shall I put you. Oh I know….HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word was shouted out to the hall. Lyra stood up and took the hat off her eyes searching for Draco as she headed towards the cheering Hufflepuff table. He looked disappointed and wouldn't meet her eyes, and she felt a sense of foreboding as she sat down next to Hannah.

When Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, Lyra watched as he sat down next to two twin red headed boys. He didn't look so bad, she thought. He kind of looked like herself, anxious and amazed by all the magic around him. Her eyes then moved to one of the twins, who was also looking at her. He winked and smiled at her and she blushed furiously and turned back around.

"That's Fred Weasley and his twin George." A third year boy who introduced himself as Cedric said, "they are kind of the jokesters of the school. Nice blokes though." Lyra smiled and looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco staring daggers at the Gryffindor table but then his eyes flitted over and met hers and he looked, what? Angry? Jealous? Lyra wasn't sure but she was positive she didn't like it. So she turned back to Cedric and Hannah and joined in their conversation while they ate.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went on Lyra found herself frequently on the company of Cedric. He was a tall attractive third year. He played quidditch and for some reason he always sought her out. But it was good to have a friend Lyra thought. 'I mean,' she thought, 'my only real friend is Draco. It would be nice if I had some others.' What she didn't notice was the sidelong glances Cedric threw at her every so often. She may be a first year but she was very pretty. She also had the nicest laugh and when she smiled she lit up a room. Most people were too intimidated to speak to her. Especially when they found out Draco Malfoy was her best friend.

One morning there was a notice pinned to the board in the common room: FLYING LESSONS. Hufflepuffs were paired up with Ravenclaw and were scheduled to go right after Gryffindor and Slytherin. As Lyra was walking out towards Madam Hooch they were passing the Gryffindors who were talking nervously and Draco was looking positively gleeful about something. When she caught his eye he even beamed at her. Not that it never happened but it was definitely rare.

Madam Hooch started the lesson and to Lyra's surprise the broom jumped right into her hand. By the end of the lesson Lyra was flying around easily. It felt so exhilarating. True she had flown with Draco before but never like this. She flew high and dove and did sharp turns. It was amazing. When she finally came back to her senses the entire class was gawking at her. She landed, embarrassed and mumbled, "sorry."

On their way back up to the castle Hannah said, "I didn't know you had such a talent for flying. You should go out for the team next year."

"Yeah maybe." She said, though she didn't think she was that good.

The following days had a lot of whisperings about Harry Potter being picked for Gryffindor seeker. Lyra had to admit she was a bit jealous, though she would never tell Draco. He was in a foul mood about it, constantly complaining about 'that Potter.'

"Well Draco, if you hadn't taken the rememberall this wouldn't have happened." Lyra said as they walked together through the entrance hall.

"Don't you even dare. I do not need to hear that from you as well." Draco spat at her and stalked off towards the library. Lyra sighed and sped up to keep up with him. Grabbing his hand, she linked their pinkies, as they walking into an empty corridor. She half expected him to pull away since they were in public, but to her surprise he squeezed her hand back. She frequently did this when they were children and it was a kind of symbol for them, that they were there for each other no matter what. Sometimes it was him reaching behind him as though to protect her or vice versa. But that action was always there for them and it was a comfort to Lyra, just as she knew it was one for Draco.

Two days later Cedric approached Lyra and without any greeting and said, "Will you come with me somewhere?" And without waiting for an answer grabbed her arm and pulled her off out the front doors through the grounds and onto the quidditch pitch. Confused Lyra stopped.

"Cedric, what's going on?"

"We want you to join the quidditch team." Cedric said excitedly.

"Uhm what? No, no I can't. I mean I'm a first year, and you already have a full team haven't you?"

"Yeah but I saw the way you fly and I thought we could replace-"

"No. I will not replace someone who earned a spot."

"C'mon just think about it."

"I said no Cedric and that's final."

Cedric sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, how about a reserve player for now?"

Lyra thought about it for a minute while Cedric bounced nervously next to her.

"Fine," she said, "but only as a reserve"

"YES!" Cedric punched the air and was so obviously excited that Lyra began to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks flew by and the days became colder. Lyra was practicing quidditch and doing homework with Draco every evening. Unfortunately Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson started showing up on occasion. During those times Lyra sat a little further away from them since studying didn't happen with those three around. Draco never said anything about her being further away. It didn't seem to her as though he even noticed. That put a twinge of sadness in her heart but she tried to shake it away. Of course he had other friends that he wants to spend time with. She even had new friends with Hannah and Cedric, but she only saw Draco three nights a week as they had no classes together. Surely he wanted to spend time with her too, right?

One day as all five of them sat in the library, Lyra doing potions homework while the other four sat there talking. She overheard goyle grunt, "I don't understand why you hang out all the time with a Hufflepuff, Draco."

Lyra looked up. A Hufflepuff? Not a mudblood? As goyle so famously called everyone. Did Draco not tell them that she was a muggleborn? Of course not, she thought. It's a disgrace to be friends with muggleborns. This thought angered and hurt her so much that she got up, gathered her things and walked out. She had hoped Draco would have stopped her or run after her, but of course he wouldn't. That's not his style, and anyways, he seemed to be acting differently around his other friends.

She felt tears prick at the thought that she was losing Draco and raised a hand to wipe them away when a hand reached out to grab hers. She looked up surprised, hoping it was Draco. But it was one of those Weasley twins….which one is he? She saw a small scar in front of his left ear and remembered.

"You alright?" Fred said looking worried.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Lyra said trying to hide her face.

"You sure?" Fred gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. "You don't look alright to me. You look like you have been crying."

"Oh uh no…" She averted her eyes and Fred's hand dropped.

The awkward silence lasted a few beats longer before he smiled and said, "Listen come with me, I know something that will cheer you up." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the grounds. Draco, who had been around the corner, clenched his teeth and walked back to the library.

Fred dragged Lyra to the edge of the lake where they met up with George and their friend Lee Jordan. She sat down in the grass enjoying the autumn sun while the boys played with the Giant squid. She watched amused when the large tentacle swiped and knocked Fred's feet out from under him and he went under. Coming back up spluttering. Lyra couldn't help it. She burst out laughing doubling over and clutching her stomach. She was wiping the tears from her eyes when she realized the twins were standing in front of her with identical wicked grins on.

"Oh no, no no no no no." She said trying to get up and run away. She got about 3 steps before Fred grabbed her around the middle and George helped drag her back. They ran into the lake and dropped her in. She came up sputtering to see the twins howling with laughter. She splashed George and tackled Fred back into the water.

A few hours later they went back into the castle and Fred walked her down towards the Hufflepuff common room. They stopped at the end of the corridor and Fred turned to her.

"Thanks for today, I really needed that."

"No problem," Fred said beaming at her. "G'night"

Lyra turned to walk towards the entrance to the common room when she saw Draco leaning against the wall. She sighed and walked towards him, sure she knew where this was going to go.

"I thought I told you that I don't want you hanging around with the Weasleys?" He said coldly to her as she approached.

She tensed at the tone in his voice, "I wasn't aware that you owned me Draco." She walked past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Why are you arguing with me? You always listen to what I say."

"When have you become such a hypocrite? You tell me it doesn't matter if I am muggleborn but then don't tell your friends and act ashamed of being friends with me? Let go, Draco, I'm going to bed." With that she pulled out of his grip and went into the common room. She went straight upstairs and went to bed, even ignoring the calls of Hannah and Cedric. She lay in bed upset and confused. She did not like arguing with Draco but why couldn't she find new friends to hang out with if he could? Would he even forgive her after all of that? She didn't know, and with that she fell asleep.

Halloween dawned bright and chilly. But Lyra was excited, there was to be a feast tonight. There were no classes so she hung around with Cedric, Hannah, and Ernie Macmillan. When it was about time they all walked down to the great hall. They passed the Gryffindors and she smiled and said hello to the Weasley twins as they passed. They went to sit down when she spotted Draco sitting with Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table next to their own. Lyra quickly looked down, they hadn't spoken in a week since the incident outside the common room. The feast had just begun when Professor Quirell came running into the great hall.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you outta know." Then collapsing on the floor.

The hall erupted into panic as everyone tried to rush for the doors. Lyra, confused and afraid was buffeted around and then she felt a hand in hers, giving her a quick squeeze and then linking their pinkies. She did not even need to look to know it was Draco, and to know that they were alright.

Just then Professor Dumbledore silenced the hall and directed prefects to lead their houses back to the common rooms. Lyra looked at Draco, who gave her a reassuring look before letting go and following his house as she went the other way to follow hers.

The feast was finished in the common rooms, everyone sitting in arm chairs and talking. Lyra was chatting animatedly with Hannah when Cedric sat down next to her.

"Uhm, Lyra. Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, Cedric, what's up?" She asked curious as to why he was so nervous.

"Uhm, is there, uh, something between you and Malfoy?"

"What?" She asked surprised. She wasn't expecting this.

"Well I ,er, saw you guys holding hands earlier. So I was wondering if you guys are together or something."

"Uh, no, Cedric." She said chuckling. "We are childhood friends. That's it. Besides I am not interested in anything like that right now anyways." She turned back to her food but did not miss that Cedric seemed to visibly relax at her comment.

They days got colder as the Quidditch season drew closer. Though Draco and Lyra seemed okay since Halloween they seemed to spend less time together. With Quidditch practices that she was trying to hide from him and his always being with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who she didn't like at all, they saw less of each other than ever before. She spent her free time with Cedric and Hannah or the Weasley twins, whom she liked very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, it was the day of the first quidditch match of the season for Lyra, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. After Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in the first match of the year Draco had been in a foul mood and she was not looking forward to his reaction if he found out that she was on the team. Thankfully she was a reserve and would not be in the air so he may not even see her. She was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Cedric and the rest of the team came up to her.

"Lyra, listen. We need you to play chaser today. Erin broke her arm last night and she can't play." Cedric said hurriedly.

"Wait, what?! I can't, Cedric."

"We don't have any other option. C'mon" He said and pulled her from the table.

She stood shaking on the edge of the pitch. "Oh no," she said. "Oh no, Draco is going to kill me."

They all stood and mounted their brooms. Professor Snape, who was refereeing this match, blew his whistle and they all took off. Lyra zoomed off after the Gryffindor chaser with the quaffle when she heard a whistle. Confused she turned around to see Snape giving them a penalty shot. Confused Lyra turned back to the game as they started again. The game lasted another 4 minutes before there was an uproar and she turned to see Harry Potter holding the snitch. Ah well, she thought. Then she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She sighed and turned around on her broom to see Draco staring daggers at her. She gave him a small apologetic smile and WHAM! Something hit her in the back with the force of a bullet and she pitched forward off her broom into blackness.

Lyra opened her eyes to see four faces above her. Cedric, Fred, George, and Draco. She groaned and tried to sit up but four hands shot out to push her back down.

"OW. Guys, that hurts." Lyra moaned as she pushed their hands off her. Her back was screaming in pain.

"What happened?" She said looking at them. George looked instantly guilty.

"Well," said Fred, "George and I got a little too excited about the end of the match and George may have accidentally hit a bludger right at you while you weren't watching. You fell off your broom and fell about 10 feet. You had several broken bones and vertebrae."

Lyra was silent for a few long moments before she said, "Oh."

"Listen, I really am sorry." George began but then Draco cut in.

"Yes, Weasley, we heard you the first time but that doesn't stop the fact that you broke her spine with a bludger. Now will you go please so I can speak to her?"

Fred and George gave her one more apologetic look before leaving. Cedric hesitated at her bedside.

"You too, Diggory." Draco said. His impatience clear.

"Go ahead, Cedric. I will be fine." With a nod Cedric left as well. Lyra sat there twisting the sheets between her hands waiting for Draco to speak.

"So, you joined the quidditch team and didn't tell me. Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"I have not been avoiding you. You are always with THOSE three. They don't like me, and anyways you are the one who stopped showing up to the library."

"So why did you not tell me about the team? I thought you told me everything?"

"Draco, I was only a reserve until today. Besides you would have been furious with me. I figure you would be more furious if i hadn't had several bones broken."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Lyra sighed, "I made friends just like you have, Draco. You stopped meeting me so they kept me company."

"You mean Diggory and the Weasels?"

"Don't call them that, Draco, but yes. "

"I don't like that."

"And I don't like your friends. So agree to disagree."

Draco didn't say anything and at that moment Madam Pomfrey came to shoo him away so Lyra could take a potion and get some rest. In the middle of the night when she woke up Draco was in a chair next to her bed, and their pinkies were interlocked very tightly. She took her free hand and brushes the white blonde hair out of his eyes. He may be a bit of a prat sometimes but he really does care.

Christmas season came very quickly to Hogwarts. The corridors were cold and icy and fires were constantly burning. Everyone was packing to go home for the holidays. Lyra was in a particularly good mood because things between her and Draco had been a lot better. She was practically humming to herself packing.

The train ride was uneventful. She had to share a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy but they would be rid of them soon. At the station Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy picked them up and took them back home. Lyra departed from the Malfoy's in front of their home and walked back down the path she had so often taken. When she got home however she found a note taped to the front door:

 _Lyra,_

 _We had to go to London long term for treatment for your brother. Please stay at your friend's house until we return. Sorry we will miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Lyra stared at the note for a moment longer and then turned to see Draco and Mrs. Malfoy standing at the end of the sidewalk.

"I thought it may be something like this. We haven't seen much activity around here recently." Mrs. Malfoy said, "C'mon dear, let's go home." And with a flick of her wand Lyra's trunk lifted off the ground and floated along after her. Draco looked back and held out his hand for hers. She ran and grabbed it as they went along after Narcissa.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas eve and Lyra was still spending time with the Malfoy's. It wasn't as lively as her house but it was nice. She got to spend a lot of time with Draco just talking like they did as kids. Lyra stayed in the guest room next to Draco's and they stayed up late into the night playing chess, exploding snap or just talking and reading. This night she was alone in her room. She was feeling particularly lonely without her family. This is the first time she hadn't been with them. Not that she blamed them at all. Her younger brother had always been sickly. She was staring at the window when she heard a soft knock on the door and Draco came in. Surprised Lyra said, "What are you still doing up, Draco?"

"Well, I thought you may be moping around because of your family so I came to tell you to knock it off."

"Ha, kind as always, Draco." He walked over to the side of the bed she wasn't laying on and stood there a little awkwardly. Lyra chuckled as she pushed back the covers to let him in. When he was settled she scooted closer and they fell asleep pinkies locked like they had so many times over the years.

When she woke up in the morning Draco was gone but there was a stack of gifts at the end of her bed. She opened them, laughing at some joke shop toys and candy from Fred and George. A beautiful Hufflepuff hand knitted sweater from Hannah, and a pretty looking jeweled hair clip in the shape of a butterfly from Cedric. She pulled out her gift for Draco, put on a robe and trotted over to the door to his room. She knocked and entered. He was sitting in bed unwrapping a handsome silver and green slytherin scarf. When he looked at her she handed out the small box to him. He looked at her a little confused. Lyra has expected that, they had never gotten each other gifts before so she wasn't sure how he would take it.

"I know we don't normally give each other gifts but, I saw this and wanted to give it to you." Draco opened it to find a thick silver band with a serpent and an emerald set into it.

"Uhm it's a bit big but I figured you would grow into it." Draco just looked from her to the ring and back again and then let out a small laugh.

"Turn around" He said smirking.

"What?"

"I said turn around." So she did and he came up behind her pulled her hair to one side and then fastened a very delicate silver chain around her neck. Lyra picked up the pendant. It was a silver snake coiled around an emerald. It was so ornate and amazingly beautiful she was left speechless.

After a few minutes of her staring at it Draco cleared his throat. Lyra was brought back to her senses and turned and hugged him tight.

"I love it, Draco. Thank you."

"It is more than a gift you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as long as we are friends, I want you to wear it. As long as you will stay by me, stay by my side I want you to wear it." Draco said. His pale face turning a bit pink.

"Of course, Draco." Lyra said, touched. Then she kissed him on the cheek and went to go get dressed.

Lyra ended up staying with the Malfoy's through the entire holiday break and didn't see her family once. She was quite disappointed and was quiet on their way back to the station. Once on the train Crabbe and Goyle found their way into the compartment. Lyra was not in the mood to deal with them so she left to go find someone else. She didn't have to look long. After about two minutes she found Cedric and Hannah. She joined them and they talked about their vacations.

Lyra was playing with her wand when the train gave a strange lurch and her wand fell onto the floor. She went to pick it up and her necklace fell out of the top of her robes. Cedric stared at it and when she noticed she hurriedly tucked it away. Thankfully, he didn't say anything about it.

Classes started again and Lyra had a lot more free time to spend with Draco. She had decided not to continue with quidditch this year but promised Cedric she would go out for the team again next year. She was waiting for him in the library to do their potions homework when she heard a familiar voice talking in low whispers. She silently moved to get closer. She turned around a corner to see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle talking in hushed voices.

"I have just the thing to get them thrown out. Stupid Potter." He said. There was an evil gleam in his eye that Lyra didn't like. She didn't know what they were talking about but it wasn't good. She gathered up her things and rushed out of the library and towards Gryffindor tower. She ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione halfway there talking anxiously.

"Uhm, Harry." All three stopped and turned towards her.

"I am Lyra Aston, and uh, I wanted to let you know to be careful. I don't know exactly what Draco is planning but he wants to-"

"Wait, are you that girl from Hufflepuff that's friends with Malfoy? Fred and George told me about you." Ron said.

"Well, uh yes, but-"

"Are you here to here to spit insults as well? Because we aren't interested." Hermione spat at her. Lyra Flushed.

"No, listen-"

"Come on, Harry. Let's go." Ron said grabbing Harry's arm.

"Harry, please-"

"What's going on over here?" A voice said from behind Lyra. She turned around to see Fred and George coming around the corner. Lyra couldn't say anything else now.

"Nothing, Fred…"

"Then why are you hanging out in front of the portrait hole?"

"Uhm no, I was just passing and saying hi. See you later." Then she walked away quickly.

It was Wednesday night and she and Draco were in the library. Lyra noticed that he kept looking at his watch.

"What are you waiting for, Draco?"

"Nothing. I've got to go."

"Wait, Draco, where are you going?" But Draco just walked out. She quickly grabbed her things and ran after him.

"Draco, wait!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "I don't know what you are planning but stop it. He isn't worth it. You'll get into trouble."

"Let go of me Lyra! Now. I cannot stand perfect Potter and I will get him thrown out if it kills me. Go back to your common room before you get in trouble."

"But, Draco-"

"I said go." Then he walked off.

"Draco!" But he didn't turn around. She was so frustrated with him. She turned on her heel and stalked back to the common room and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning there were whisperings about what had happened the previous night. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco were all caught out of bed, resulting in a detention and 50 points from each of them. Lyra heard this and went to try and find Draco. She went down to the dungeons and found him leaving potions with the Gryffindors. She pushed through towards him and when he saw her he looked angry. So angry that she stopped and he walked right past her without a word. She felt tears prick in her eyes. What in the world had she done now? She looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at her. She wiped her eyes and walked past them into the potions classroom. She was very early but she wanted alone time. She put her head down and let the tears of frustration fall. She heard a door open and quickly wiped her eyes. Professor Snape was walking out of his office and paused when he saw her.

"What are you doing here so early, Miss Aston?"

"Oh, uhm I am sorry, Professor, I just...I can go now." She stood and bent over to pick up her stuff.

"No. It is quite alright. Sit down." Snape said looking at the necklace that hung around her neck. Lyra sat and looked at him. It was true she enjoyed potions but she had never interacted with Professor Snape much.

"So you are Draco's friend, are you?" Snape asked her cooly.

"Yes, sir. Wait, did he tell you about me, sir?"

"Well...yes, he may have mentioned you once or twice. Nothing bad I assure you." Lyra nodded and fidgeted with her books.

"Listen professor, I just don't know. One day we get along fine and the next he is mad at me for something. I don't know what I did." She looked up at Snape and saw a glimmer of something in his black eyes before he hardened his expression again. He opened his mouth to speak but just then Hannah and Ernie walked in. When Lyra turned back around Professor Snape was gone.

The next few weeks Lyra rarely saw Draco. He seemed to be avoiding her. He wouldn't even look at her. She was depressed. She was constantly playing with her necklace and found herself sitting in Professor Snape's office. They rarely spoke but there was some sort of comfort that came with being with him. He was not condescending like other people, he just sat at his desk while she worked on homework. Occasionally she would ask him questions about potions homework and would voice her concerns. He always listened, but rarely gave advice which was fine with her.

One day Lyra was sitting alone in the great hall at dinner when something hit the back of her head. She turned to see Fred and George grinning at her. She picked up the ball of parchment that had hit her, took aim, and threw, hitting Fred square between the eyes. The look of shock on his face made her laugh. Her eyes traveled down the table to see Ron sitting alone like she was. She hesitated and then got up to go and went over to him.

"Uhm, hi." She said standing next to him.

"Hey." He said not looking at her.

"Uh, where are Harry and Hermione?" She asked sheepishly.

"Detention." Ron replied shortly.

"Listen Ron, I know you don't like me because I am friends with Draco but he is the only person I knew before I came here. I don't know what is going on between you guys but I am not a part of it." Then she walked out of the great hall and headed towards the dungeons.

She followed some other Slytherin students to their common room and found a niche behind a suit of armor that she could hide in. She sat there with her cloak wrapped around her and waited. She must have dozed off at one point because the next thing she knew she heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor. Lyra sprung to her feet and peered around the suit of armor. Running towards her was Draco. He looked white as a ghost and terrified. She ran out from behind the suit of armor and grabbed him as he ran past.

"Draco! What is it? What happened?" She said, terrified that he had been hurt. At first he didn't seem to recognize her but after a moment he relaxed slightly and hugged her hard. She could feel that he was shaking. She stroked the back of his head trying to calm him.

"Draco. Draco. What is it?" She asked softly, but he just shook his head. She just held him until he relaxed and pulled away.

"What in the world are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"Well, Ron uh told me that you had your detention tonight so I wanted to make sure that you made it back alright." She said sheepishly.

"Me? You were worried about me? Good god girl you are in the middle of an abandoned corridor in the middle of the night and you are worried about me? God you are stupid."

"Excuse me? I was worried about you, Draco."

"Well worry about yourself some more will you?"

She was about to retort when she saw a silver chain hanging around his neck that wasn't there before. Lyra reached out and pulled it out from under his robes. On the end hung the ring she had given him. Looking at him wearing it completely erased the retort in her head. Draco stepped back out of her reach.

"It doesn't fit properly yet so I will wear it this way until it does. Now go back to your common room before we both get in trouble." With that he entered the Slytherin common room and disappeared.

If Lyra had thought that things would go back to normal with Draco after last night, she was wrong. He was still avoiding her, but not, it seemed, because he was mad. None of it made sense to her. She was so irritated. She stormed out of the Great hall and onto the grounds. She went to the broomshed, which flew open without her touching it or using magic. This made her pause for a second, but did not dwell on the matter. She grabbed her broom and took off towards the Quidditch pitch. She flew around and around trying to clear her head when she noticed Harry Potter coming onto the pitch as well. She landed and walked over to him.

"Uh, hi, Harry."

"Uh, hi."

"Listen, are you alright? Draco came back to the castle terrified last night. What happened?" She asked. Noticing that Harry paled a little himself.

"Nothing really." He said. But the look on his face when he looked at her told Lyra that neither of them were buying that lie, and he knew it.

"Someone killed a unicorn and was drinking it's blood when Malfoy and I found them." He said resigned.

"Oh no." Lyra gasped, "How horrible."

They both stood there for awhile before Lyra held up a snitch and said, "Wanna play?" The grin that broke out onto Harry's face was undeniable.

"You're on."

A few hours later Harry and Lyra were laughing and walking together back up to the castle when Harry said.

"You know. You aren't as bad of a person as I originally thought."  
"Thanks," She replied sarcastically. "As I told Ron, I do not know what is going on between you and Draco but I am not part of it and would liked to be judged as my own person." She smiled at Harry, "You aren't as bad as I thought either."

The next few weeks of school were so busy. Everyone was studying for exams. She didn't see much of the Twins or Cedric, but did spend some time studying with Hannah and Ernie. Once or twice she was even with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had warmed up to her considerably. From the 4-5 times a week they used to spend nights studying, Lyra only saw Draco once, and it was always with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. She had no idea what was up with him. During breaks and when she wanted to be alone she went to Professor Snape's office. He never objected, and she never bothered him. It was like a secret agreement to not talk about things unless necessary.

Finals had ended and everyone was enjoying the warm spring days. Lyra was sitting on the grass watching Fred and George in the lake playing with the Giant Squid, when she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking quickly away from Hagrid's hut. She watched them curiously but was enjoying the sun too much to follow.

That night Lyra was asleep in her four poster bed when she had an odd dream. She was in complete darkness with only flashes of pictures, too fast to comprehend flashing by. Then she heard it.

' _Be careful…..He's coming…...Lyra…..be safe…...beware…...he's coming.'_

Lyra sat bolt upright in bed, threw off her covers, put on a robe and took off towards the common room and out into the corridor. She ran to the third floor corridor. Her mind having no idea where she was going or why but her body moving on it's own. She threw open the door and there was a huge three headed dog. But she wasn't scared. She waved her arm and the dog sat, not threatening her at all. Then as she was looking around, Professor Dumbledore came out of the trap door with Harry floating along behind him. Lyra hid in the shadows quickly so he wouldn't see her, but he seemed focused only on his destination. He left the room. After about a minute, Lyra seemed to have gained control back over her body. Which was not a good thing as the dog started coming towards her. She ran for it. Sprinting out of the door and back to the common room where she collapsed into an armchair shaking and out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" She said to no one in particular.

The next day she went straight to Professor Snape's office and closed the door. He turned and looked at her curiously.

"Professor, I have something to ask you."

Snape paused for a moment and then said, "Continue"

"Uh last night I had a dream. It was dark with flashes of pictures, but I couldn't see what they were. Then I heard a voice, one that is familiar but I know I have never heard it before. It said….it said 'he's coming, be safe, beware, he's coming.' And I think I am going crazy, Professor."

When she was done she sat and looked up at him. Snape had a look of curiosity mixed with disbelief on his face. He took a moment and then asked, "Who are your parents?"

Lyra, confused said, " I don't know sir, I am adopted but my parents that I do know are-"

"Nevermind. Do you not know your real last name?"

"Uh no, Professor. I was around a year old when I was adopted. I don't know any other last name than the one I have."

"Hmmm, well I think that your dream was just that, a dream. You are surely in no danger right now. If you have trouble sleeping again I will make you a sleeping draft to take with you."

"Uh thank you, sir." Lyra said and then got up to leave. She was suspicious he knew more than he told her. I mean what was with all the questions? But, if she needed to know he would tell her right? She sure hoped so.

By the end of the week everyone in school was talking about how Harry Potter defeated professor Quirrell who was trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone. He was still in the hospital wing but everyone seemed to know everything anyways.

The end of term feast came and Slytherin had won the house cup. This was good, Lyra thought, that meant Draco would be in a good mood and likely to talk to her again, though the other Slytherins seemed way too smug and she kind of wished they hadn't won. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sitting there. They all noticed her and waved. She smiled and waved back.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and started his end of year speech. When he said he had some last minute points to award she felt a knot twist in her stomach. 'Oh no' she thought and glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco's gleeful face faltered. Professor Dumbledore then gave Ron 50 points, Hermione 50 points, and Harry 60 points,tying Slytherin for the house cup. Lyra was nervous, this wasn't going to end well. Then Dumbledore gave 10 points to a round faced boy name Neville Longbottom and the Gryffindor table exploded. There was stamping and screaming and clapping. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were cheering too. Lyra stayed put until Cedric pulled her up out of her seat to stand and cheer. Still she stood there awkwardly. This was going to be a bad summer.

Lyra was on the train home and managed to get a compartment to herself. She sat staring out the window. She had declined sitting with the other Hufflepuffs. She sighed and rested her head against the cool glass. After the end of the feast she tried to talk to Draco but of course he ignored her and even shoved past her. She closed her eyes rocking to the rhythm of the train. She heard the compartment door slide open.

"Please, Cedric, I said I wanted to be left alone-" She started as she opened her eyes and looked around. But it wasn't Cedric standing there, it was Draco. She blinked, not believing her eyes.

"Can I sit down?" He asked not looking at her.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." He sat across from her. They sat in silence for what felt like an hour but eventually he looked at her and said.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Ignoring me for the last month or the feast?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Both," Draco said. "I was just so mad, that stupid perfect Potter and the Weasel."

"They aren't that bad." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Listen, either way there was no reason to treat me like that."

"I know, and I am sorry. Please, forgive me?" Lyra sighed. She didn't want to fight anymore.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"What?" Draco looked suspicious. Lyra stood up and moved to sit next to him. Then she turned and laid down. Putting her head on his lap. She knew Draco hated this, but she liked it so she did it anyways.  
"Let me stay here and I will forgive you." Draco just grunted but didn't object. Lyra, finally at ease with how things were, drifted off to sleep.

~End of year 1~


	8. Chapter 8 Year 2

_July 1992_

Lyra sat in the middle of her family living room playing with her 8 year old adopted brother. He is a sick child who can't go to school and is often lonely when the other kids are gone. He was very attached to Lyra and she loved him. At present he was braiding her long dark hair as she sat on the floor. She had missed him while she was at Hogwarts.

"Sissy?"

"Yeah, Simon?" Lyra asked pulling her newly braided hair over he shoulder and turning to look at him.

"Will you play me someting?" Lyra smiled. He still had trouble pronouncing words. She stood up and went over to the piano her family had in the living room. She sat down and started to fiddle with the keys, trying to think of a song. She thought of one and put her hands on the cold ivory keys. She started to play,

watch?v=UmQowHZ0OeA&feature= 

Simon sat next to her on the bench and leaned against her as he listened. He loved when she played and she loved to play for him. This song was especially for him. When she finished she noticed that Simon was no longer looking at her hands on the keys but behind them. She turned to see Draco standing in the doorway. She jumped to her feet. Draco had never been inside her house, he didn't like muggles. She blushed. Her house was nowhere as nice as the Manor.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" She asked quickly as Simon hid behind her. Of course, she thought, he has never met Draco. "Uh, Draco, this is my younger brother Simon. Simon, this is my friend Draco, you remember me telling you about him?" Simon nodded but didn't say anything.

Draco seemingly ignoring the first part said, "Well, I just returned from vacation see? And I thought that you would be waiting for me. But here you are not seeming to miss me at all."

Lyra blinked. Was Draco Malfoy actually joking with her? "Well, you never said when you would be back, so why would I wait? It could have been months."

"Well, I am here now. Let's go."

"That's a nice way to ask." Lyra quipped back, but detached Simon from her leg. "I will be back later okay?"

"No," Simon said shaking his head.

"Simon Alexander." She said and he let go and pouted. Lyra kissed him on the top of the head and left with Draco.

"He is very attached to you." Draco said as they walked down the path towards his house.

"Well yeah, I was always the one to be with him and take care of him before leaving for Hogwarts. All of our other siblings are a lot older."

"Hmm." Was all Draco responded with. Lyra was annoyed that he brushed her brother off like that but didn't want a row as soon as he got home so she said nothing.

When they got to Malfoy Manor they walked into the front door and Lyra almost tripped over something. Draco, catching her arm spat at the small creature.

"Dobby! Why can't you get out of the way? Stupid creature." Then stalked off towards his room.

"I-I'm sorry miss," Dobby the family house elf stammered. Lyra had only seen him a couple of times but he was nice enough. The poor creature.

"It's quite alright Dobby. It was an accident." She smiled at him and followed Draco.

Once in his room, Lyra sat at his desk and looked at him. "I didn't know you could play the piano." Draco said a little coldly.

"You never asked, and besides you don't have a piano here so it's not like I could have played for you." They sat there for a moment looking at each other curiously.

"So," she said, "how was your vacation?"

"It was fine. Father dragged me all over the place complaining about how I let Granger, that filthy little-" He stopped dead and stared at Lyra, who didn't miss what he was going to say. " uh, to let Granger beat me in grades." He finished a little sheepishly.

Lyra never said that she intentionally got lower marks so that Draco would not put her in the same category as Hermione.

"Did you do anything else?" Lyra pushed on.

"Yeah we went into this one shop. Dark place. Anyways my father went into the back and came out with a book of some sort." Lyra was interested now but before she could ask anything further Mrs. Malfoy walked in.

"Dinner, Draco. Oh, Lyra dear, I did not know you were here. Will you be staying for dinner?:

"Yes please, Mrs. Malfoy"

While sitting at dinner Lyra watched as Dobby served them food. She always felt bad for the elf. They weren't particularly kind to him. She tried to be nice to him whenever she was over, but there wasn't much she could do otherwise.

Lyra focused back in on the conversation when she heard Mr. Malfoy mention Hogwarts.

"I have a good feeling that there will be some trouble going on at school this year, Draco. You may want to keep a good eye on Lyra over here," He looked at her, " That is if you don't want her to get hurt."

Lyra's blood ran cold and her face paled. Draco, who was sitting next to her linked their pinkies briefly, but Lyra was too shaken to notice.

As Dobby passed by the table picking up the plates Mr. Malfoy shoved the elf.

"And don't even think about eating any of our food from these plates." He snarled.

Dobby walked away quickly. Lyra's food was only half eaten but she needed to leave the table.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind. I will go get the dessert." Then she got up and followed Dobby to the kitchen. She leaned against the wall shaking when Dobby nudged her and handed her a cup of warm tea.

"Here, miss."

"Thank you, Dobby, that is so kind. Do you know what mister Malfoy is talking about?"

"Yes, miss, but Dobby cannot say, miss. He is forbidden."

"That's quite alright, Dobby. Thanks" She looked and saw that Dobby had not yet cleared the plates. She took hers, fished out an old bowl she has made as a kid and had left there. She put the uneaten half of her food into it and gave it to the elf.

"No, miss, I can't master said-"

"Mr. Malfoy said you can't eat off the plates, Dobby. This is a bowl, mine in fact and I want you to have it. Besides that food will just go to waste. Eat it, please, Dobby, you don't eat enough. I will take dessert."

Dobby looked at her with those wide eyes, and started to cry. He thanked her repeatedly and she patted him on the head, picked up the dessert and left the kitchen.

She was nearing the dining room again when she heard Mrs. Malfoy speaking.

"How dare you frighten her, Lucius, I thought we decided that we do not know her blood lineage?"

"Narcissa, we do not and until the time that we do I will consider her one of them, even if she is Draco's friend. So I thought I should give our son fair warning about things that may happen this year at that school."

"Why is it my job to babysit her? What could possibly happen at that school with Dumbledore there, oh and of course Precious Potter." Draco sneered.

Lyra was freaking out more than ever now. What was going on? Taking a deep breath she entered the room as though she had heard nothing and the conversation ended.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later Lyra and the Malfoy's were in Diagon Alley just like last year. Draco and his father went off somewhere and Lyra and Narcissa were restocking on potions ingredients for the two of them. She wondered where they went but did not dare ask. They met up with them at Flourish and Blotts, Lyra met Draco on the upper level of the shop and they heard a commotion going on downstairs. They looked to see Gilderoy Lockhart pulling Harry Potter to him to take a picture. Draco looked furious. He walked over to the stairs, stopped and looked at a book. Ripping a page out he put it back and sneered at Harry.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter. Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Lyra stood behind watching the exchange between Draco, Harry, and the Weasleys. Then Lucius and a man she could only assume was Mr. Weasley started to argue. When Lucius picked up the book in the little red-headed girl's cauldron Lyra watched carefully. Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy just then and knocked books on top of them. Hagrid had to break it up and Mr. Malfoy looking disheveled thrust the book back to the little girl. But it was more than that, there was another book. As soon as she saw it a horrible pain started in the back of her head.

" _HE IS COMING."_

The voice was so loud this time it was as though it was right behind her. She turned around quickly and as she did an entire shelf of books flew off the shelves without her touching them. She panicked and ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran straight past Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys and heard behind her, "Oi, Lyra?!" But she ignored Fred and kept running. When she finally stopped running she realized she did not know where the Malfoy's had gone. She went back to Flourish and Blotts but they were no longer there. She eventually found the Malfoys outside Quality Quidditch supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went inside to look at something and Draco looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking at her pale face, "You look like you just saw death."

"Nothing." Lyra responded trying to calm her heart rate. Draco shrugged and led them to a bench to sit down. Lyra stole furtive glances around as they waited. That voice sounded so close, and how did she manage to upend an entire shelf of books without using her wand and only by turning around? Her head throbbed thinking about it. So she stopped. About half an hour later they were heading back to the manor. Draco who still seemed to notice how shaken Lyra was and grabbed her hand, holding tightly. Not pinkies like normal but her full hand.

"I have something to show you when we get back." He whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"You'll see."

They walked into the living room of the manor and in the corner Lyra saw a sleek black baby grand piano that was definitely not there the last time she had visited. She moved over to it and touched the keys. She felt Draco walk up behind her.

"This is beautiful, Draco, but why?"

"I want you to play for me. I want to hear you play...for me."

Lyra stared at him trying to ascertain if he was joking or not, but he seemed completely serious. So she sat down at the bench and started to play.

watch?v=PjBqy_jsNOE&index=1&list=FLwLecjSWUlK5geJOk168Yfw

Draco sat as she played one of the most sweet yet sad songs he had ever heard. Lyra poured herself into it. All her uncertainty and fright and what she feels for Draco. It was beautiful and heartbreaking. When she finished she turned to look at Draco. He had a look on his face of confusion, and something Lyra had never seen before. It looked oddly like….affection. A couple of weeks later Lyra and the Malfoy's were in Diagon Alley just like last year. Draco and his father went off somewhere and Lyra and Narcissa were restocking on potions ingredients for the two of them. She wondered where they went but did not dare ask. They met up with them at Flourish and Blotts, Lyra met Draco on the upper level of the shop and they heard a commotion going on downstairs. They looked to see Gilderoy Lockhart pulling Harry Potter to him to take a picture. Draco looked furious. He walked over to the stairs, stopped and looked at a book. Ripping a page out he put it back and sneered at Harry.

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter. Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Lyra stood behind watching the exchange between Draco, Harry, and the Weasleys. Then Lucius and a man she could only assume was Mr. Weasley started to argue. When Lucius picked up the book in the little red-headed girl's cauldron Lyra watched carefully. Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy just then and knocked books on top of them. Hagrid had to break it up and Mr. Malfoy looking disheveled thrust the book back to the little girl. But it was more than that, there was another book. As soon as she saw it a horrible pain started in the back of her head.

" _HE IS COMING."_

The voice was so loud this time it was as though it was right behind her. She turned around quickly and as she did an entire shelf of books flew off the shelves without her touching them. She panicked and ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran straight past Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys and heard behind her, "Oi, Lyra?!" But she ignored Fred and kept running. When she finally stopped running she realized she did not know where the Malfoy's had gone. She went back to Flourish and Blotts but they were no longer there. She eventually found the Malfoys outside Quality Quidditch supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went inside to look at something and Draco looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking at her pale face, "You look like you just saw death."

"Nothing." Lyra responded trying to calm her heart rate. Draco shrugged and led them to a bench to sit down. Lyra stole furtive glances around as they waited. That voice sounded so close, and how did she manage to upend an entire shelf of books without using her wand and only by turning around? Her head throbbed thinking about it. So she stopped. About half an hour later they were heading back to the manor. Draco who still seemed to notice how shaken Lyra was and grabbed her hand, holding tightly. Not pinkies like normal but her full hand.

"I have something to show you when we get back." He whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"You'll see."

They walked into the living room of the manor and in the corner Lyra saw a sleek black baby grand piano that was definitely not there the last time she had visited. She moved over to it and touched the keys. She felt Draco walk up behind her.

"This is beautiful, Draco, but why?"

"I want you to play for me. I want to hear you play...for me."

Lyra stared at him trying to ascertain if he was joking or not, but he seemed completely serious. So she sat down at the bench and started to play.

watch?v=PjBqy_jsNOE&index=1&list=FLwLecjSWUlK5geJOk168Yfw

Draco sat as she played one of the most sweet yet sad songs he had ever heard. Lyra poured herself into it. All her uncertainty and fright and what she feels for Draco. It was beautiful and heartbreaking. When she finished she turned to look at Draco. He had a look on his face of confusion, and something Lyra had never seen before. It looked oddly like….affection.


	10. Chapter 10

It was September 1rst and Lyra and her parents walked towards the Hogwarts platform at King's Cross station. They had decided to take her themselves this year so she walked along with them, arriving much earlier than the Malfoy's so they were not seen together, as per Draco's request. They arrived on platform 9 ¾ and she hugged and kissed them goodbye and then bent down to say goodbye to Simon. He was crying but she hugged him.

"I will write to you every week. Alright?" She said holding him tight. He sniffed and nodded. She left them and waved goodbye from the platform. Then she went and found an empty compartment.

She was sitting there no more than five minutes when the door slid open. In walked Pansy Parkinson. She sneered at Lyra.

"Where is Draco?"

"Not here is he?" Lyra retorted.

"Finally gave you up as a bad joke did he? I knew you wouldn't last you are just a filthy little mudbl-"

"Now now Pansy, that's not how we talk to people is it?" Said Fred appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah," said George appearing next to his twin. "We wouldn't want to have to curse you before the train even starts to move."

Pansy glared at Lyra. "You got lucky this time."

"Shove off" Lyra replied not caring. Once Pansy left the twins sat down.

"So how was your break? Your letters weren't very informative." Fred teased.

"Well I don't do much do I? My family are muggles and my younger brother is sick a lot so we don't go anywhere."

"Well I for one wanted to hear ALL about dear Draco." Fred and George snickered.

"Don't be prats." Lyra said simply. The twins laughed even harder. She rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"Seriously, Lyra, what do you see in him? He and his family hate your kind?" Lyra turned on Fred.

"MY kind? Excuse me but no one knows what my parents were."

"Exactly, no one knows, which to them means about the same thing." George interjected.

"Draco isn't like that. He is my friend." Lyra argued.

"Oh come on, Lyra, we both know what he is like. Besides you are way too smart to not notice." George countered.

"I'm not that smart."

"Please, after all the time we spent in the library with you last year? You would give Hermione a run for her money." Fred said. Lyra just sat there. Slightly pleased but also confused. Draco wasn't like that really was he? His father maybe, but Draco? True he had avoided being with her around his friends but…..Lyra didn't know. She didn't have much time to dwell on the matter though because just then Hannah Abbott appeared at the door.

"Lyra, there you are. C'mon, Cedric and I a compartment and we were looking for you."

"Alright, I'm coming." She got up to leave but Fred said.

"You can stay here with us you know. We won't bite."

Lyra giggled. "I know that. But Cedric probably wants to talk Quidditch tactics and since you will be our opponents I don't want to give away any secrets," She said winking at him and chuckling at the grin that spread across Fred's face. "I will catch up with you guys later." Then she followed Hannah into the corridor. Not missing the disappointed look on Fred's face she stopped.

"Fred, watch my owl for me while I am gone?" She said pointing to the upper rack where her tawny owl Athena slept. She had been a birthday present from Draco this summer. Fred grinned and nodded. Lyra and Hannah then took off down the corridor.

"He fancies you."

"Who?"

"Fred."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hannah. We are just friends."

"Just like you and Draco and you and Cedric are just friends?"

"Yes, what are you on about?"

"Nothing." She said innocently. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Lyra shook her head. No way, Fred, Cedric, and Draco? Hannah was crazy. They reached the compartment and Cedric beamed at her and moved over, indicating that she should sit next to him. Lyra glanced at Hannah who gave her an 'I told you so' look. Lyra rolled her eyes and sat. They all began to chat about their summers. Lyra was laughing particularly hard at a story of Cedric's when the compartment door slid open. She looked to see Draco and immediately scooted away from Cedric.

"Draco. There you are." She said as the rest of the compartment sobered. There wasn't tension since Hufflepuffs generally got on well with Slytherin but a hush of interruption came over all of them.

"Hello, Malfoy." Cedric said politely.

"Diggory" Malfoy said cooly before looking back to Lyra. "Lyra, come with me please."

Lyra nodded and stood up. "I will see you later guys." Then she followed Draco out of the compartment. They walked down to the end of the train and found the last compartment he grabbed her wrist and led her inside. closing and locking it behind them.

"What's up, Draco?"

"Why were you not waiting for me?"

"Uh, I didn't know I was supposed to. Besides it's not like it would be hard to find me."

"You need to stick close to me this year."

"What?"

"I want you with me during all your free time. I have to keep you safe."

"Are you talking about what your father mentioned? Draco, what could possibly happen at Hogwarts? And besides, all my free time is a bit-"

"Promise me. Please." Lyra was taken aback, Draco sounded worried, and anxious. She sighed.

"Yeah fine, I promise." Draco visibly relaxed. Lyra turned to leave but Draco still had a grasp on her wrist and when she moved he tightened it.

"What?"

"I just told you."

"Draco, I have to go get my owl and I will be back. Five minutes."

"Alright." He said grudgingly and released her. She left the compartment wondering what Draco knew that he wasn't telling her. She was so confused. If he hated muggleborns why was he trying so hard to protect her? She entered the compartment that she had left Fred and George in, but now there was also Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Lee Jordan. Fred's face brightened when she walked in.

"Hey Lyra, decided to come back?"

"Sorry Fred, I only came to get my owl. Draco wants me."

"Oh, of course he does." George said sarcastically. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Fred. Let's get together for a quidditch match or something. Thanks for watching my owl." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left. Behind her Fred had turned bright red.

She returned to the compartment Draco was in and placed Athena on the rack and sat next to him. About five minutes later she was asleep on his shoulder. Being the first time in days she felt really relaxed. Because she did trust Draco, and she felt safe with him. Not long after Lyra, Draco nodded off as well, holding her hand.

They were almost to Hogsmeade when the compartment door flew open with a crash and Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, came in. Draco and Lyra jerked awake, and Draco quickly let go of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pansy nearly screamed. Lyra, annoyed at her presence and being woken up glared at her.

"What does it look like? Go away."

"How dare you, you filthy little-"

"Pansy." Draco interrupted. "Go, I will find you later." With a huff all three of them turned and left. Draco stood up.

"Come on. We are about there anyways." They left their compartment and sure enough the train started to slow. They got off the train and into the horseless carriages. Unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle joined them, but at least it wasn't Pansy.

After getting to the castle and entering the great hall Draco and Lyra separated to go to their respective tables. Draco hesitated slightly but Lyra quickly whispered, "I will be fine, Draco." Then went off to join Cedric, Hannah, and Ernie. Lyra, looking around saw Hermione sitting with Fred and George but there was no sign of Harry or Ron. Curious she scanned the rest of the Gryffindor table. Then she noticed professor Snape was also missing. Odd, she thought, but then the plates filled and she forgot all about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Classes started the next day and Lyra was picking up her schedule and sitting down to eat breakfast when she heard a woman's voice screaming. She looked around and saw that Ron had a howler that was yelling something about stealing a flying car. An awkward silence followed this and Lyra decided to just grab some toast and go. She passed Draco laughing with Crabbe and Goyle about what had just happened but she didn't stop to join in.

Lyra had her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lockhart and she thought he was a complete fool. They had heard what he had done to the Gryffindor class and they were all hoping he didn't do the same to them. Thankfully he seemed to have learned his lesson the first time. They just read his books. Then they had Herbology with the Gryffindors and they were learning about mandrakes. They were quite ugly Lyra thought.

All in all classes continued as normal. She occasionally went back and stayed in Snape's office to do homework when Draco was with his cronies. Draco it seemed had relaxed his whole 'stay with me' stance. Lyra was spending less time with him and more with Cedric and the Twins. Cedric had really managed to convince her to play chaser for the quidditch team. So she spent her free time playing with him or Fred and George.

One morning Lyra was up early and decided to go and watch Draco have quidditch practice since he was on the team now. She was walking into the pitch when she heard arguing. Peering around the corner she saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams facing each other, with Ron and Hermione standing next to Harry. Hermione made a comment about buying his way onto the team and Lyra decided it was time to go when she heard Draco speak.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy little mudblood." It was unmistakable who had said it. It was Draco. Her chest tightened. Did he think this way about her as well? Before she knew it Harry, Ron, and Hermione were rushing in her direction. Ron was puking up slugs. Lyra moved aside and they ran past her without a second glance. She turned back around the corner to see Draco and the other Slytherins laughing. He looked in her direction and froze. The look on his face gave away that the look on hers said that she had heard every word. They locked eyes for a moment, her throat tight. Then she turned on her heel and walked away back towards the castle.

Lyra went back to the common room and went straight to the dormitories. She was so upset at what she had just seen. She knew that Draco's friends had used the word mudblood a couple of times even on her, but she had never once heard Draco use it. Even if it wasn't directed at her she was exceedingly upset. She got into bed and closed her eyes. She was just beginning to drift to sleep when her head started throbbing. It hurt so bad that she saw only black. Then she heard it again.

" _Watch out…..be safe...stay away."_

Then as suddenly as it had come, it stopped. Lyra calmed her heartbeat and rolled over, closing her eyes tight and trying to fall asleep. The next day Lyra slept in late and it was past lunch when she awoke. She got dressed and made her way to the common room with her books. She just sat down when Justin Finch-Fletchley walked up to her.

"Hey, Aston, you have a friend waiting outside of the common room entrance."

"What?" Lyra asked, confused.

"Malfoy is waiting outside for you."

Lyra got up and walked to the entrance hole and pushed it open. Right outside, sure enough, was Draco. Lyra blinked.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I, er, wanted to see if you wanted to go to the library." Lyra stared at him for a second. Was this his way of checking up on her? Well, whatever. She grabbed her bag and books and headed to the library with Draco. They sat down, but instead of taking her books out she looked at him.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you call Hermione that? I have heard your friends call people that but never you so I…"

"Lyra, it's what she is-"

"Excuse me? So I am as well then?"

"NO! You, you're different."

"How so?"

"Well you don't know your parents."

"And if I did? If they are muggles?"

"Well, you are still you…..just drop it."

"Whatever." Lyra pulled out her book for History of Magic and opened it. She started to read about different powerful wizarding families:

 _In the wizarding world there has only been one family with magic so powerful they could do magic without wands. This pure blood family…._

"Lyra." She looked up from her reading. "I'm sorry." Draco murmured. Lyra smiled to herself and nudged him to show that it was alright.

October dawned and it became colder. Lyra was busier than ever, between classes, quidditch and occasionally watching Draco and the Slytherin team practice. True she was a bit annoyed Mr. Malfoy had bought the team all new brooms but he was a particularly good flyer. Though Lyra knew that already. He was the one who taught her. She was currently sitting in the stands when Cedric sat down next to her.

'"Scouting for the team?" Lyra laughed.

"No, Ced. Draco asked me to come and watch. But I am freezing."

"Well you have no gloves that could be why." Then Cedric took off his Hufflepuff gloves and put them on her.

"Well. I have to go, I was just getting something from the locker room and stopped to say hi." Then he walked away. Lyra looked at her newly gloved hands, they were too large and really warm.

"Oi. Those gloves look a bit big for you." Fred said as he and George sat on either side of her.

"They aren't mine. Cedric gave them to me."

"Oh, you cold?" Then Fred took off his hat and shoved it onto her head.  
"FRED! Seriously?" Lyra swatted at him but he dodged and left laughing with George.

Just then a Green and silver scarf flew at her and wrapped itself around her neck a little too tightly. She looked out onto the field to see Draco pointing his wand at her.

"Seriously? You three are such- ugh!" Lyra chided to no one but laughed to herself. She must look ridiculous. But at least they cared right?


	12. Chapter 12

It was Halloween and Lyra was walking down to the Great Hall with Hannah, Ernie, and Cedric when out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione going in a different direction. She was curious but Cedric called her name and she followed in. This year the feast was so much better seeing as they didn't have to eat it in their common rooms. All of a sudden Lyra's vision blurred and she heard that too familiar voice.

" _HE IS COMING."_

"Lyra?!"

Her vision focused again and she noticed not only was Cedric and Hannah staring at her but she also saw Draco looking curiously at her, and Fred was holding on to her arm as though he ran over to catch her from falling.

"Sorry I am fine. Really, I am. Thanks, Fred." Then she turned away from all the anxious faces and finished her food.

When the feast ended Lyra walked out of the Great Hall with Cedric, talking merrily when all of a sudden the people at the front stopped walking and a hush fell over the crowd. Lyra pushed to the front and came out next to Fred. Written on the wall in what looked like blood were the words,

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco yelled. Evidently not seeing Lyra. She started to shake violently. Fred wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him in an attempt to stop her shaking. Lyra looked at Draco who looked pleased. That made her shake even more. How could he be so happy about this? Argus Filch came pushing through the crowd and stopped. Lyra followed his eyes to see his cat hanging from a torch bracket. She started to back away, and as she turned she locked eyes with Draco. His pleased smile faltered but she did not hang around. She turn and pushed back through the crowd. Not noticing Fred and Cedric following her. She felt sick, bile was rising in her throat. What the hell was happening? What happened to Mrs. Norris. Pain spiked in her head again and she pitched forward. Fred caught her around the waist to stop her from going head first into a wall.

"Woah there. Easy does it." He said and pulled her upright. Lyra stood there shaking while Fred looked into her face.

"You look awful. Let's take you to the hospital wing."

"No. Please. I can't"

"Your common room?" Lyra shook her head. But stopped quickly as it made her feel worse.

"I don't wanna be alone. I don't feel safe." She don't know why she felt that way but she did.

Fred sighed and looked uncomfortable. "Well, why don't you come with me into the Gryffindor common room? That way you won't be alone and we won't be in the corridors. Only until you calm down mind." He was bright red. Just the Cedric came out of the crowd and rushed over to her.

"Lyra are you alright?" He had a panicked look on his face. Pulling her from Fred's grip he said, "Come on I will take you back to the common room." Lyra looked at Fred and he nodded as though he agreed it was for the best.

"Take care of her, Diggory." Then they were off. Cedric guiding Lyra towards the kitchens while she stared into nothing, still shaking from fear. He guided her into the common room and pulled her on to a couch. They sat there with his arm around her, rubbing her arms and trying to calm her down. Eventually she fell asleep leaning against Cedric. Strangely feeling very safe next to him even though she had previously only felt that way with one person.

The next day Lyra was walking down the Corridor that the History of Magic classroom was down. As she drew closer to the open door that lead into the classroom she heard Hermione's voice.

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." Lyra froze. She moved silently closer to the door so she could listen in.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

Professor Binns started. He paused for a moment and then continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Lyra felt sick. What in the world was going on? Who was doing it? She couldn't understand how someone could do this. She walked down to the dungeons and walked into Professor Snape's office. She sat down with a huff but didn't say anything or pull out any books. After a few minutes, Snape looked up from his work.

"What is it, Miss Aston?"

"Professor, why is someone opening the Chamber of Secrets?" Snape paused for a moment before saying. "I don't know."

"Well, sir, do you agree with the killing off of muggleborns?"

Snape had a look of great pain that crossed his face, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"...No, I do not." Lyra relaxed slightly.

"What am I going to do? They are aiming for us. I am so scared, not even for me but for the others. I mean obviously I am scared too just...I don't know. I think I am even more afraid because it seems that it is what Draco wants and…."

"You will not be harmed. I will make sure of that." Lyra stared at him unbelieving.

"Besides, if I did, HE would never forgive me anyways. Now calm yourself down."


	13. Chapter 13

Quidditch season had started. The first match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Lyra was sitting with Hannah, Ernie, and Cedric bundled up against the rain. As the slytherin team came out she spotted Draco's white blonde head. As though feeling her looking at him he looked towards the Hufflepuff section and they made brief eye contact before Lyra looked away. She had not spoken to Draco in weeks. He tried on several occasions to talk to her but she had ignored him. How was she supposed to talk to him after what he had said? She felt his eyes on her but did not look back until they were in the air, then she allowed her eyes to follow his every move. Soon Slytherin was 60 points up. But Lyra had noticed something. Fred and George were flying so close to Harry and for a moment Lyra wondered why. Then she saw the bludger come flying at him, again, and again, no matter how many times they hit it it came back.

"Someone has tampered with the bludger." She said pointing it out to Cedric and Hannah. All three of them watched as the Gryffindors took a time-out and when they came back out the bludger started marking Harry again. Draco was taunting Harry as Lyra looked on. Harry paused staring at Draco and then the bludger hit him. Then Harry lurched forward on his broom and grabbed past Draco's ear. Then he plummeted towards the ground and landed in the mud and seemed to have passed out. Professor Lockhart was running over to him. 'Oh, no.' Lyra thought turning away because she didn't want to see what would happen next. She looked over at the Slytherins. Draco had landed and he looked livid. He was being shouted at for not knowing the snitch was right next to his ear. 'Well, there goes any chance of talking to him for the next week.' She sighed and stood up.

"Let's go. I'm freezing." She said to Hannah and Cedric, and they left going back to the castle.

Later that night Lyra was sitting in the common room thinking about the Chamber of Secrets when she realized that people had thought that Harry had had something to do with the attack on Mrs. Norris. She got up and snuck out of the common room and went to the hospital wing. She silently crept in and heard Harry's voice. She also heard another very familiar voice. She walked over to see Dobby the house elf sitting on Harry's bed. All of a sudden the doors opened again. There was a loud _crack_ and she knew Dobby was gone. She slipped inside the curtains around Harry's bed.

"What the-" Harry said looking at her.

"Shh" She said pointing toward the door. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in carrying what looked like a statue. Dumbledore placed the figure on a cot while McGonagall went and got Madam Pomfrey. The two women came running back. Lyra and Harry watched as they conversed. They both moved to get a look at the figure on the bed, it was Colin Creevey. A small first year muggleborn who loved to follow Harry around. Lyra went cold again. She looked at Harry but he was listening too intently to their conversation. She sat on the ground until the teachers left. When they did, they sat in silence.

"So, uhm. Did you need something?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I was going to ask if you had any idea what was going on but after that, I am going to say that, no, you didn't" She stood up, a little shaky.

"Sorry for bugging you, Harry. I hope you feel better." Then she silently walked to the end of the ward and was slipping out of the door when she walked straight into Draco. She froze. He stared at her disbelieving.

"Lyra? What in the world are you doing here?"

'Shit' she thought before turning to face him.

"Uhm, nothing. I was just visiting Harry."

"Excuse me? You were visiting Potter? Do you want to make me angry?"

"I wasn't aware, Draco, that I had to get permission from you to talk to someone."

"You don't. You just can't talk to Potter."

"Yeah? Last year it was the Weasley's, this year it's Harry? Tell me, who am I allowed to talk to?"

"Me."

"Excuse me? You can go and run off with you're other evil little friends but I can't have my own? I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PROPERTY. DRACO. MALFOY. God forbid I want to talk to him because he may know something about what is happening. I don't want to be attacked like Mrs. Norris and Colin. But as per your comments the other day you can't be bothered with us mudbloods can you?"

Her throat was tight and she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"What happened to us, Draco? I thought you cared about me?" She let the tears begin to fall.

"I do care, Lyra…..I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry." He then wrapped his arms around her. She let him hold her as she cried. He rubbed her back trying to calm her and he whispered something. Something most people wouldn't be able to hear. But she did.

"I'll protect you. Until the day I die."

That night was the first time Lyra went into the Slytherin common room. Draco put his Slytherin cloak around her shoulders and led her to the dungeons and into the common room. They sat on the couch and Lyra laid on his lap. Draco started to run his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Lyra drifted off to sleep. When she awoke she was no longer on Draco's lap but she was laying on the couch with Draco behind her, one arm thrown over her middle and both of them covered in his cloak. She sat up and turned to look at him. He was fast asleep, so she got up and covered him in the cloak again and walked silently out of the common room


	14. Chapter 14

It was very early morning judging by the sun barely peeking up over the trees. She crept towards the kitchens, looking around to make sure Filch wasn't poking around. She was turning the corner when she heard it. A very faint slithering noise. Not from the ground like you would think, but seemingly from the walls. Lyra listened curiously, she also heard a faint voice, saying something about 'kill'. She unconsciously started to follow it back away from the portrait hole. It took her down a corridor towards a bathroom. She was just about to turn into the bathroom when someone came tearing around the corner and ran into her. They fell backwards and skidded several feet before coming to a stop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Panted Draco who, Lyra had just realized, was the person who had knocked her over.

"I heard something odd."

"SO YOU DECIDE TO GO AFTER IT?!" Lyra flinched.

"Why did you leave?"

"Well I thought that I should go back to my common room."

"I don't know what part of don't leave my side you don't understand, Lyra…. Let's go. I will walk you." And then they set off for the Hufflepuff common room.

The next couple of weeks Lyra did as she was told and spent all of her time outside of classes and quidditch with Draco, mostly in the library doing their homework. One evening while working on a particularly difficult piece of astronomy homework when Draco asked,

"What are you doing for the Holidays?"

"Well, I am staying here. My parents have to take Simon to the hospital again. I got an owl this morning."

"You could just stay with me like last year."

"I figured that you would want to spend the time with your family." Draco just sighed and looked over her shoulder as she worked on drawing out the constellations. This was particularly difficult since what she was drawing was a summer constellation. Professor Sinistra had each assigned them a different constellation that they had to map out and find a name for. Lyra was stuck, she was never very good at this.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is your constellation?" She asked taking out the map of the stars they had been given for a reference. Draco poured over it for a second and then pointed to one in the northern sky.

"There," He said. "Lyra."

"What?" She asked curious as to why he called her name.

"That is my constellation. Lyra."

"Wha-" She leaned in to look closer. Sure enough in small print next to the constellation that Draco was pointing at, _Lyra._ She looked slightly north of that constellation.

"Hey this is mine." She searched around for the name. After a minute of looking Draco pointed to another name, _Draco._ Lyra blinked and then looked around to find Draco standing next to her. When he had moved to point at the name he had moved close, very close. When he turned to look at her they were a mere 2 inches apart. Draco stared at her in a way that made her pulse quicken to a point where it was almost painful. She felt her cheeks flush. They stared into each other's eyes, brown into blue/grey, then a book fell and they jumped apart. Lyra looked around to see Cedric standing at the end of the bookshelf. He quickly stooped to pick up the book he had dropped. Lyra blushed even more. Then she heard shuffling at the other end of the shelf. She looked to see that Draco had moved away from her. Behind him were Fred and George. She looked away and grabbed her things and rushed by the twins and out of the library. She went straight into the common room and laid on her bed. She pulled the blanket over her head. She was mortified, but why? She is only friends with them, she has no reason to feel this way. What exactly was she feeling? It was embarrassment yes, but something else, guilt and disappointment. She didn't know how to deal with these so she rolled over and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Early December came and to Lyra's surprise Draco signed up to stay over the Holiday's as well. That was curious but that means that they would be able to spend more time together. Draco and Lyra were walking down the corridor together one day when they saw a group of people gathered around the notice board. They approached the notice board, but they didn't get very close when they heard Dean Thomas tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "They started a dueling club. First meeting tonight."

"Wanna go?" Lyra asked looking over at Draco. He nodded and then turned to leave. So at 8 o'clock they went down to the Great Hall, where all the tables had vanished. They crammed in next to each other with what seemed to be the entire school. Draco pushed through the crowd towards the Slytherins, pulling Lyra behind him. Lyra was wondering who was going to be running this and was just about to voice this to Draco when Lockhart stepped on to the stage and Lyra rolled her eyes. She was just about to leave when Professor Snape walked onto the raised platform to join Lockhart. Lockhart announced that he and Snape would be demonstrating together. They bowed and raised their wands towards each other. To her left she heard Draco mutter "Finish him." Lyra chuckled.

Lockhart counted down from 3 and Snape yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart was blasted off this feet with a jet of red light. He got shakily to his feet.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm—as you see, I've lost my wand—ah, thank you, Miss Brown—yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy—however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape looked murderous. So Lockhart changed tactics and started to pair off students together. Draco was put with Harry, and Lyra internally groaned. Snape turned to look at her but Lockhart got to her first.

"Why don't you pair with Miss Parkinson, there we go." Lyra stared at him incredulously. Seriously? Pansy? She looked over and Pansy looked pleased. Yes, just what Pansy always wanted, to beat the 'threat' to her claim on Draco that Pansy thought of her as. They faced each other and Pansy sneered and raised her wand. Lockhart was saying to disarm only but she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"1….2….3"

Pansy went on two but Lyra sensed it and dodged and then pointed her wand at Pansy, and without saying a word a jet of red light flew out of the end of her wand and blasted Pansy off her feet. She hit the ground and was clearly unconscious. Lyra was shocked and had no idea how that had happened.

"Rictusempra!" She heard coming from behind her. She turned to see Draco doubling up with laughter and it slightly amused her. She never heard him laugh much. Lockhart was yelling about disarming only but then Draco hit Harry with Tarantallegra. Snape finally put a stop to it all and Lyra looked around. The effects were in wide variety, from bloody noses to an ashen faced Seamus. Pansy was still knocked out cold. Draco looked over at her.

"What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Disarmed her it think. Look her wand is over there." She pointed to the far end of the Great Hall where her wand was laying in a corner.

"Good lord woman. How do you knock someone out with a disarming spell and send the wand a hundred feet away?"

Lyra shrugged but didn't get a chance to reply before they were called to attention again. Lockhart was going to show them how to block spells. Snape called up Harry and Draco, and Lyra internally groaned. On the count of three this time Draco yelled "Serpensortia" and a long black snake landed on the ground between them ready to strike. Snape moved forward like he was going to get rid of it but Lockhart pointed his wand at the snake and with a bang it went flying in the air and landed in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was to her right, fangs bared. Harry started forward and made a peculiar sound. Lyra could both hear the hissing but also hear "Leave him alone." She stared between the snake, Justin, and Harry confused. The snake had slumped to the floor and Harry grinned up at Justin. Justin however looked terrified.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin yelled at him and then stormed out of the hall. Lyra was extremely confused. She looked at Professor Snape who was staring at Harry with a look of incredulity. He then looked at her and seemed to register the confusion. A look of knowing comprehension flashed across his face. Just then a hand grabbed Lyra just above the elbow, holding on tight. Draco marched her out of the Great Hall. He was dragging her along so forcefully that it was starting to hurt.

"Draco, what-?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"Stay away from Potter."

"What, why?

"Because he is a parslemouth."

"A what?"

"He can speak to snakes." Lyra opened her mouth to tell him that she understood Harry but then Cedric came around the corner looking for her and she thought better of it.

"Lyra, there you are. You gave me a fright. C'mon let's go back to the common room. You don't mind do you, Malfoy?" Draco looked as though he did mind but with a look from Lyra he whispered.

"Potter being able to speak to snakes means he may be opening the Chamber. Please just stay away." Then he let go as Cedric began to lead her away.

Looking back at Draco, who looked worried, she called stopped walking and called back to him, "Promise." before turning back to catch up with Cedric and headed towards the kitchens.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was a blizzard and the 2nd year Herbology class with the Gryffindors was cancelled, so Hannah and Ernie dragged Lyra to the library. Lyra chose not to sit with them, but at a table close by. Soon after Cedric joined her and they worked in silence. After about an hour Lyra heard something and looked up to see Harry standing on the side of a bookshelf listening to the other Hufflepuffs.

"So anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat is attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know—Creevey's been attacked."

"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"

Lyra had heard enough. She saw Harry reveal himself and start to speak, but she wasn't listening. She gathered her things without saying a word and left. She was wandering aimlessly when it happened again, her head started hurting so badly that she blacked out and collapsed against a wall. This time the voice was louder than the last time

" _Lyra GO….YOU NEED TO GO. HE IS COMING….RUN AWAY."_

Then an ear splitting scream echoed around her as things came back into focus. The scream was a horrible one, full of terror and pain. It took Lyra a minute to realize the scream was coming from her. Even after she realized it, she couldn't stop. It was as though she was in physical pain herself. All of a sudden hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up into blue/grey eyes, though they were not the same as the ones she had looked into the other day. She couldn't place them, why? Very slowly Cedric came into focus and her mind remembered everything. Cedric was trying to pick her up, so she started attempting to stand up. As soon as she got to her feet they heard Peeves yell, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

They started to hurry towards the commotion, Cedric half carrying half supporting Lyra who was still weak. They came upon a scene where they found Justin Finch-Fletchley laying petrified on the ground, and floating above him was the gryffindor ghost, smoky and black hanging in the air, and Harry next to them.

"No, oh no, no no no." Lyra chanted staring down at Justin. She felt tears prick in her eyes. A crowd was building and Lyra stood looking at Justin. Yeah he wasn't exactly a friend but they were housemates. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone pushing through the crowd frantically. She saw white blonde hair pushing through people. Draco looked frantic, and as soon as he saw Justin on the floor he looked around wildly. When he saw Lyra he headed straight for her. He grabbed her and pulled her away from Cedric and back through the crowd. He did not say a word to her, but pulled her to an empty classroom. He led her inside and closed and locked the door, then when he turned to face her she saw the fear in his face. He hugged her hard. Lyra who was still dizzy, confused, and scared just stood there leaning into him. She noticed that he had gotten taller recently. He was now the same height as her where before he was always slightly shorter.

"Draco, I'm sorry but-" She couldn't take anymore. She let the darkness surround her.

Lyra woke up in the hospital wing quite alone. She felt much better and looked around. There were no signs of Draco being there. Unperturbed she got out of bed and, after getting permission from Madam Pomfrey, left. All around the school there were whispers about how Harry Potter was suspected of attacking everyone who was petrified. Christmas was drawing closer and seeing as Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco almost everywhere, they stayed for Christmas as well, much to Lyra's dismay. She imagined that Harry was glad most people were leaving as well, everyone seemed to be expecting him to just start attacking people.

Fred and George seemed to be enjoying it though. Lyra saw them constantly joking around with Harry. She hoped it made him feel better. Though Draco always looked angry whenever he was around for it. Since Crabbe and Goyle were around and Cedric and the other Hufflepuffs went home for Christmas, Lyra spent most of her time with Fred and George. Today they were having a fairly vicious snowball fight. Fred got her full in the face so hard that it knocked her over. Afraid he may have hurt her, he came over to help her up. Lyra grabbed his outstretched hand and with an evil smile yanked him down into a particularly large pile of snow next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

After several hours Lyra was heading back to the Hufflepuff common room, while walking past a bathroom on the second floor she heard someone crying. Worried, Lyra went into the bathroom.

"Hello?" She said walking in. The crying faltered.

"Who's there?" A droning, sad, but female voice said. Then a ghost of a girl came out of one of the toilets. Lyra felt her eyes widen and after a moment the girl spoke again."

"Are you here to make fun of me? Or throw something at me?"

"No! I, uh, just heard crying and I wanted to make sure you were alright. What is your name? Why were you crying?"

"My name is Myrtle. But everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle."

"Okay, Myrtle. Why were you crying?"

"Because no one cares about, poor, blubbering, Moaning Myrtle."

"Well I care don't I? I came in here to check on you didn't I?"

"Are you sure it's not to check on THAT?" She spat pointing to one of the stalls. Lyra, confused opened the stall door to find a gross looking, something in a cauldron on a fire. She crouched down and sniffed at it. It smelt horrible. She had no idea what it was. But as soon as she thought that a small voice in the back of her head said ' _polyjuice'_. Polyjuice? She knew what that was, but why? They hadn't learned about it in Potions and she knew that she had not heard it anywhere else. Why then, was she so certain that she had heard it before and knew what it did, even if she couldn't remember now? Her head started to ache again.

"Uhm, sorry Myrtle but can I come visit you another time? I would love to talk to you but I suddenly feel faint."

"Promise?"

"What?"

"Promise you will come back to visit?"

"Yeah of course." And with that Lyra left the bathroom. The corridors were cold so she stopped to rest her head against the cold wall to ease her headache. After a moment she headed to the library to look up Polyjuice potion.

The next day Lyra was walking towards the 2nd floor bathroom again when she heard something other than Myrtle. Someone was in the bathroom, in the stall with the polyjuice potion. Lyra opened the door to find Hermione sitting there. She jumped when she saw Lyra and looked guilty.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Well uhm, I uhm, you see…"

"Why are you making polyjuice potion?"

"Uhh-uhm, well, we were going to spy on Malfoy." Lyra gave her a questioning look before continuing, "Well you see, we think he may know something about the Chamber of Secrets."

Lyra thought about this for awhile, then said, "And you are turning into who exactly?"

"Crabbe and Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode." Lyra wrinkled her nose.

"Well listen, Hermione, I am as interested as you are, so I won't tell Draco about this, but if he asks I won't lie to him. Alright?"

Hermione looked at her quizzically and then she nodded. Lyra turned to go but then paused, "You know, whatever Draco says about you and the others, I quite like you guys." Then she left.

Lyra walked back to her common room thinking. Well, Mr. Malfoy obviously knew something or he wouldn't have warned Draco. Maybe Draco did know more than he was letting on. She decided that she would be in the room with them when this conversation happened. But how?

Christmas morning dawned and Lyra saw a small pile of presents. She opened some chocolates from her family, an adorable picture from Simon, a new elegant chain for her necklace from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, a pair of Hufflepuff gloves from Cedric, a Gryffindor hat from Fred, and a Slytherin scarf from Draco. She started to laugh uncontrollably. She couldn't believe they had done this. It was a few minutes before she noticed a small piece of parchment folded on her bed. She opened it and saw Hermione's handwriting.

 _It happens tonight._

Early that evening Lyra went to find Draco before the Christmas feast. Since there were so few students she could sit with him.

"Draco." She whispered, careful not to be overheard. "Can I come to your common room tonight? It's lonely in mine."

Draco nodded. So after dinner they left, Crabbe and Goyle were still eating so they decided to leave. Draco led her into the common room and they sat on a couch together. After about half an hour Draco said he was going to go get Crabbe and Goyle. She sat there alone for awhile. About 20 minutes later she heard them returning. Lyra moved out of sight. Not that she didn't want them to know she was there, but because she couldn't bear to look at Crabbe and Goyle, even if they were really Harry and Ron. Draco walked in and handed them a clipping from the Daily Prophet. Lyra knew it was about Ron's father getting fined for the flying car.

"Well?" said Draco impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?" Harry made some weak attempt to laugh and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Draco scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure bloods, the way they behave." Lyra felt anger boil up inside her. Had Draco forgotten she was here? She looked over at Ron and he looked furious. Which was weird coming from Crabbe's face.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Draco.

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Draco, snickering. Lyra felt her throat tighten and tears prick in her eyes from anger. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would have never let slime like that Creevey in."

Draco started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?'"

He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron.

"What's the matter with you two?"

Harry and Ron laughed very unconvincingly, but Draco was satisfied, seeing as Crabbe and Goyle were usually slow on the uptake.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

Lyra froze and she knew that Harry and Ron were on their toes as well. "I wish I knew who it is," said Draco petulantly. "I could help them."

Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Draco. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing—last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger," he said with relish. Lyra felt bile rise in her throat. She had never heard Draco talk like this. She knew he could be a prat sometimes but this was too much. Did he really think that way and want Hermione dead?

Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Harry said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah… whoever it was expelled," said Draco. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry.

"Azkaban—the wizard prison, Goyle," said Draco, looking at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern.

"Yeah…" said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing room floor—"

At that moment they seemed to realize that their hour was up with the polyjuice potion. Rons hair was turning red, and Harry noticed. They rushed out saying something about getting medicine. After they left Lyra collected herself for a minute and stood up. She walked out and the look on Draco's face told him that he had thought she had left.

"Well, now that I know how you feel about it." She started to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Lyra, wait-"

"Why?! You have just clearly stated that not only do you know more than you are saying but you hope Hermione dies. How can you?! She is just the same as me."

"But-"

"No, Draco. I finally know how you talk to them. I don't even know why you hang around me, if you hate mudbloods like me so much." She was yelling and crying but she didn't care. She was so hurt.

"Lyra, I keep telling you that you are different."

"Different? Yes, I am different. I can hear them too, Draco."

"Hear who?"

"Snakes, I can hear them, and I know what Harry said to Justin. So yeah I am different. I am a mudblood and a parselmouth." At that Draco looked so surprised his grip on her arm slackened and she pulled away and walked out of the common room. As she walked she saw Harry and Ron leading someone towards the hospital wing. She followed and saw them leading who she assumed to be Hermione into the ward, except it didn't look like Hermione. She had cat ears and a tail, and was covered in fur. Clearly something had gone horribly wrong with the polyjuice potion. Lyra waited for Harry and Ron to leave before entering. Hermione saw her and hid her face under the covers.

"Don't laugh."

"Hermione why would I laugh right now?" Hermione looked at her and decided that she was telling the truth and uncovered herself. Lyra sat down next to her bed.

"So, what happened?" Lyra asked motioning to the cat ears.

"I thought it was Milicent Bulstrodes hair from where she attacked me at the dueling club. But it must have been her cat. Anyways, what happened with Malfoy? Harry and Ron never told me."

Lyra recounted everything that had happened, even after the boys had left. Though she left out the part about her being able to understand snakes. Hermione, though she tried to hide it, Lyra could see that she was upset about what Draco had said. They talked for hours about what they thought about the conversation but got nowhere and ended up talking just about normal things.

"So, how did you meet Malfoy?"

"I live with my adopted family down the road from the Malfoys. I ran into him one day and got scared and ran away. The next time I saw him he called me a witch, and well it kind of went from there."

"So his father doesn't mind you possibly being muggle-born?"

"Well, he goes by the 'I don't really know so I won't decide either way' but I think his mother likes me so I think she keeps him in check." Just then Madam Pomfrey told Lyra it was time to leave.

"Will you visit me?" Hermione asked.

Taken aback Lyra said, "Of course."

"I don't want anyone else to see me like this but you." Lyra smiled at her, bid her goodnight and left. Over the rest of break Lyra and Hermione talked everyday. She would only see Lyra, so soon Harry and Ron were coming up to her for updates about her condition. The first time this happened she was taken aback, thinking that they were going to confront her about something to do with Draco. After this though, it became normal and they even struck up a cordial friendship.


	18. Chapter 18

Once term had started, Lyra managed to convince Hermione to allow Harry and Ron to visit her and bring her homework. Once everyone got back, the first person to seek her out was Cedric. So her first few weeks were spent with Cedric in the library, with Hermione in the hospital wing, with Harry and Ron during breaks, in classes, and at the quidditch pitch for practice.She was quite glad for the distractions, since the fight with Draco still felt fresh in her mind. She knew that he knew more than he let on, but how could he not tell someone?

Hermione was finally let out of the hospital wing and was fur free. She found Lyra in a corridor and they were chatting during break when they saw Draco walking the other way. He stopped in his tracks and several expressions passed over his face, anger, worry, and guilt. Lyra had no interest in talking to him right now though, so they kept on walking.

January melted into February and the attacks seemed to all but have stopped. They even heard Lockhart telling Professor McGonagall that he was the reason the attacks had stopped and that the school now needed a morale booster. This was a bit suspicious but all came to light on February 14th. Lyra walked into the Great Hall to see it covered in…..pink. Pink flowers covered the walls and pink confetti fell from the ceiling. Lyra went to sit next to Cedric who looked astonished at all of it.

"What is all of this?" Cedric pointed over to the teachers table. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony faced. A muscle was going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all—and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force fed poison. Lyra snorted at that.

All day long the Dwarfs kept barging into classes to deliver valentines. Lyra had escaped them mostly until Potions. She was working at her cauldron when a dwarf walked in, much to the annoyance of Professor Snape. He gave her two cards, and Lyra turned bright red. At least it wasn't a singing one like some people had gotten. Taking them from the dwarf she thanked him and shoved them into her bag without opening them as others in the class sniggered. After class she stayed behind to sit in Snape's office. As she sat there working she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Snape looking at her curiously. Lyra looked back down and continued to work but after a few minutes she sighed.

"You know, Professor, if you were that curious you could have just asked." She said with a small smile. Snape said nothing at first but then slowly opened his mouth, but Lyra spoke before he could.

"Well, are you not curious?" Lyra sighed and pulled out her two cards and opened them. The first one was from Cedric. Inside there was a poem that she did not want to read in company so she put it away. The second one was from, Fred. Unlike Cedric's his was completely original and contained a drawing of Lockhart that was ludicrous. He was being lifted up through the air by pixies and under it said 'my love for you makes me fly.' Lyra burst out laughing. How ridiculous. After she calmed down and wiped some tears from her eyes she looked at Snape.

"Cedric and Fred Weasley." She said still laughing. Snape waited until she had finished and then said.

"And Mr. Malfoy? You have not been with him much lately?" That stopped her laughing.

"Well, Draco and I had some…..differences and are not speaking at the moment."

"I am aware. He was in here the other day raging about you hanging out with Miss Granger. Seemed to think you would get some…..ideas from her."

"Ideas like what professor? Draco was the one who called people like me and her mu-mudbloods." She said and then grimaced. She took a deep breath and then continued, "The things he said just made me see things differently. If he thinks that way about others how can he not about me?"

"I think Draco tends to spout off what his father feeds him. He may believe some of it, but the majority is to please his father. I believe that he thinks differently than he says. Especially when it comes to you."

Lyra thought about that for a second then said, "But why would I be the exception?" Snape didn't respond. So Lyra got up and left after thanking Professor Snape.

When she got back to the common room she thanked Cedric for the card. He blushed furiously.

"It's nothing." He mumbled back. Lyra smiled, thinking it was incredibly cute and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before heading up to her dormitory.

She walked up to her bed and sitting there on the pillow was a gift. Lyra stared at it for a minute before picking it up. It was delicately wrapped in silver paper. There was no sign of who had sent it but Lyra had a feeling. She unwrapped it to find a silver serpent hair clip. It was set with emeralds and was beautiful. The only thing that would have topped it is the necklace. Lyra reached to her neck. She had taken the necklace off the day they had had their fight. She reached over and pulled it out. She removed the old chain and held the pendant in her hands. She looked at it. The emerald was still as beautiful as ever and the snake that surrounded it has small diamonds that glimmered in the low light. She took out the delicate and equally beautiful chain Mrs. Malfoy had sent her and slipped it through the loop and then clasped the chain behind her neck. She then put the hair clip in her drawer and laid down to go to sleep.

The next morning Lyra fixed her hair in a high ponytail and clasped her new clip on the top of it. She left the common room and walked towards the Great Hall. She spotted Draco in the corridor and walked up to him. He looked at her as she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you." She said and she saw his eyes flit up to the clip in her hair and then down to her neck where the necklace sat, shamelessly exposed. She saw his eyes soften but before he could speak she gave him a smile and turned and walked into the Great Hall.

She sat down next to Cedric who looked at her hair and gave the clip a sour look, but didn't say anything. Lyra then noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting close together heads bowed looking quite serious about something. She had made a movement to get up but Cedric grabbed her hand, clearly thinking that she was going to talk to Draco. She sighed and sat back down, figuring that she could talk to them later.

Days turned into weeks and there were no more attacks. The hubbub also had slowed down about Harry being the heir. Ernie was even polite to him in herbology. The mandrakes were almost mature enough to use to wake up those who are petrified. As for Lyra, she slowly started to add time with Draco back into her schedule, not as much as before but every once in awhile. Draco was not particularly happy but given the previous circumstances he was going to take what he could get.

Second years were given something new to think about. They had to decide what new classes they would begin taking as third years. Lyra decided to take Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Ancient Runes. Hoping she had at least one new class with Draco, she went to Quidditch practice. Their next game was against Gryffindor and they were determined to win this one.

Lyra woke that morning and walked down to breakfast with Cedric and the rest of the team. Lyra's stomach was in nervous knots. After trying and failing to eat anything she got up to go gather her Quidditch things. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione slightly ahead of her. As soon as they reached the marble staircase the pain in her head exploded in pain. She heard a mix of voices:

" _He's coming….Run"_

" _Kill this time… let me rip… tear…"_

From somewhere far away she heard Hermione say that she was going to go to the Library. Inside her head was screaming for her not to, to stop her, but she couldn't move. After a minute or so she got control of herself again to find herself quite alone. Trembling, she stood up and staggered back into the Great Hall. She was trying to look for Draco and headed towards the Slytherin table, but her head was hurting so badly that she tripped and fell forward. Arms caught her and she looked up into Draco's face.

"Draco...library….tell her what you know….please…..Hermione." Draco looked at her confused and walked her back out to the marble staircase. Sitting her down he said.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I know you know. I don't know what you know about the Chamber but Hermione has gone to the library and I heard whatever it is in the walls. Draco I think it's a snake. Please." Draco looked at her and saw something in her face. Then he set his face and left in the direction of the library.

After a few minutes Cedric came out to find her there and they left for the Quidditch pitch. They were in the locker room when her head hurt again. She put her head in her hands and only lifted it when Cedric pulled her up to go onto the pitch. They had just mounted their brooms when professor McGonagall came almost running down the pitch.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through a megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. Gryffindor captain was furious but Lyra was thankful. She dismounted and felt a small sense of relief and then her stomach dropped. She saw Harry and Ron following after Professor McGonagall.

She looked into the crowd and saw Draco. His eyes met her and he gave her a curt nod. She handed Cedric her broom and took off towards the school. By the time she had reached the hospital wing it was deserted. She walked over to Hermione and sat down. She sat there for a few minutes then noticed a crumpled piece of paper in her hands. She took it out and unfolded it. It was a page all about Basilisks and written, in a good imitation of Hermione's but she would know Draco's handwriting anywhere:

 _Pipes_

Suddenly it all made sense. She put the paper back and left. She was running her hands around the walls trying to listen for something moving inside. Then suddenly someone grabbed her.

"Lyra, we need to get back to the common room now. You especially shouldn't be out here." She looked at Cedric and started to argue but he didn't listen and began to pull her back towards the kitchens.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day the school was talking about the fact that Hagrid was being carted off to Azkaban and Dumbledore was gone. Lyra was worried, the attacks would no doubt increase now. Lyra was constantly in the company of fellow Hufflepuffs all the time now. Via Cedric's orders she was never alone. Which was sweet but also annoying.

Summer started to creep over the grounds but the school felt weird without Hagrid and Dumbledore. Common rooms were overcrowded now since everyone had to be back there by six o'clock. One day she was in Herbology at the table next to Ernie, Hannah, Harry, and Ron when she heard Harry mutter something to Ron. She looked up and saw them staring at a line of spiders. Curious, she followed them with her eyes, then on a whim she went up to Professor Sprout and asked to return to her dormitory as she was finished with her work and didn't feel well.

"Well, all right Lyra. I should escort you though, you know as policy."

"No. No, Professor. You need to stay with the class." She looked wildly out the windows and saw Madam Hooch walking across the grounds. "I will go ask Madam Hooch, Professor? See?" She pointed out across the grounds and Professor Sprout nodded in agreement.

Once out of the greenhouses she, searched and found the small line of spiders going towards the forest. Making sure that she wasn't seen she followed them into the forest.

She followed them deeper and deeper and even though the forest got darker she could still see the spiders quite easily. She stepped into a clearing and heard some shifting. She looked up to see spiders. Enormous spiders. At the center was the largest of them all. He had milky eyes, and Lyra knew he was blind.

"Who is there?" The spiders around started clicking as if responding to him.

"What do you want child? We do not welcome people back here unless it is Hagrid."

"You know Hagrid?"

"Why of course, we are old friends. I used to live in the castle years and years ago. Back when the Chamber had first been opened. A girl was killed and found in a bathroom so they confronted Hagrid and he was expelled, and I…..I escaped to the forest."

"It's open again!" Lyra exclaimed. "Do you know anything about it?"

"They thought Hagrid opened the Chamber and set me free. But I was born in a far off land. Tell me child do you know what lies in the Chamber?"

"Yes. It's a Bas-" Just then all the spiders started to click menacingly, though they did not advance on her.

"We do not speak of it!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Lyra said quickly. The spiders around her were shifting around a lot but not coming closer as she had expected. As though the giant spider read her mind he spoke.

"We do not attack against those whom we cannot win. I sense great power from you child. What is your name?"

"Lyra Aston. I am sorry sir but I did not catch yours."

"I am Aragog. Now Lyra that is not your real last name is it? I sense not."

"I don't know. I am adopted."

"And you never wondered who your parents were?"

"Well yes but-wait, do you know them? Please tell me." Lyra pleaded.

"Ahhh if you do not know maybe I should not tell you….ahhh I am tired. You may take your leave child." And with that the spiders retreated back into the darkness. More confused than ever about many things Lyra headed back out of the forest. There was only two things she knew for sure. Hagrid was gone and arrested for something he did not do and Myrtle must have been the girl killed last time.

But one thing bothered her. Why was he saying she was so powerful? And who were her parents if a spider knew about them? Or did he confuse her with someone else? She clearly had no extraordinary magic about her. She mulled this over late into the night until she had eventually drifted off to sleep.

She had planned to talk to Myrtle next day but at breakfast she saw Ginny Weasley trying to tell Harry and Ron something at the Gryffindor table. She looked quite worried about it. Harry and Ron it seemed weren't paying too much attention. They seemed distracted by Professor McGonagall telling them that the Mandrakes were ready for cutting at last.

While leaving the Great Hall Lyra caught up with Ginny. She called out her name and Ginny turned around.

"Are you alright? You don't look well." Ginny looked at her for a second and then with tears in her eyes said,

"It was all me and this stupid diary. All of it is my fault." Then burst into tears and ran off. Lyra tried to follow but was buffeted by the crowd. She decided that she would go and look for her later. She passed by the Hospital wing and saw Harry and Ron visiting Hermione. She was walking along waiting for the bell to ring. But it never came.

But the bell to signal break never came.

Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Lyra took off sprinting towards the staff room. She stopped just outside and listened intently from behind a suit of armor. She watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staff room door banged open again. It was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry—dozed off—what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," piped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I—well, I—"

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall—"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony faced colleagues.

"I—I really never—you may have misunderstood—"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll—I'll be in my office, getting—getting ready."

And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left, one by one.

Lyra made her way back to the common room. She sat in her bed thinking. What could she possibly do? And what did Ginny mean that it was her fault? Diary? She was so confused. But one thing she knew was that she needed to help. But Cedric would never let her out if he saw her. So she went to the common room and sat there next to Cedric trying to pretend to do homework but thinking of places where the entrance could be. She was also hoping Harry and Ron were further along and went to save Ginny.

Lyra must have dozed off at some point because she jerked awake to a completely empty common room. She was covered in Cedric's sweater. She stood up and folded it and placed it on the chair she was sitting in. Then she silently left the common room and headed out into the corridors. She had no idea where to go, but if the Basilisk was in the pipes, it would need somewhere to get in there. If Myrtle was the girl killed, in a bathroom…...then it clicked. She raced off towards the girls bathroom. She ran inside.

"Myrtle!?" Myrtle came out of her toilet.

"Oh, so you know too do you?"

"Did Harry and Ron come here?"

"Yes, with a teacher. Lockhart I think his name was."

"Where did they go?" Myrtle didn't say anything but pointed at the sinks. Lyra rushed over and peered at the taps. There, was a snake on the tap. Of course, you would have to speak Parseltongue to it. Lyra didn't know, she only knew she could understand it. She tried to envision the snake moving and opened her mouth to speak when she heard footsteps. He looked up to see Professor Snape looking at her.

"What are you doing here Miss Aston."

"Professor please, this is the entrance to the Chamber, we have to go-" But just then her head felt like it was on fire. This was pain like she had never felt before. Like something was trying to break free from her. She felt her knees hit the ground and she was clutching her head and screaming so loudly that she couldn't even hear the voice inside her head. The pain was unbearable. She felt herself being lifted off the floor but was not aware of anything else. Just the pain in her head. As though hearing it through a tunnel she heard a panicked voice calling her name, but she did not know who it was. Then, everything went black.

She woke up in the hospital wing. The curtains were drawn and there was a person lying their head on the side of her bed. She looked down to realize she was clutching Draco's hand as though her life depended on it. She loosened it and the movement seemed to wake him up. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"What the hell happened? I was woken up by Professor Snape and told you were here and you were just screaming your head off, even though you weren't conscious. You nearly broke my hand. Then it just stopped."

"Draco, I don't know but-" She stopped. Madam Pomfrey was heard waking up all of those that were petrified. Lyra jumped up and went to hug Hermione. Draco, seeing how relieved she was let the matter drop. Hermione left before them and they headed down to the midnight feast together.

On the way Lyra bumped his shoulder and said, "Thanks for telling her Draco."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah, sure" Lyra laughed and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before linking their pinkies and walking down to the Great Hall, where they all ate happily, no one really bothering to sit with their house, so Lyra sat with Draco.

The rest of the term ended peacefully. End of term exams were cancelled in celebration of all of those who had been petrified being revived. During the end of year feast Lyra had been eating when she felt eyes looking at her. She looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her almost questioningly. She wondered why he was looking at her like that. She looked down the staff table and saw Snape also looking at her. Had he told Dumbledore something?

The day they were supposed to catch the Hogwarts express back to London, Lyra walked down to the dungeons. She reached Snape's office door and knocked. She was told to enter and walked in.

"Uhm, Professor?" Professor Snape turned around and looked at her.

"How may I help you Miss Aston?" Lyra blushed a bit.

"Well, um, I was wondering, what happened the other night when well…..you know?" Snape contemplated her for a bit and then said.

"After I found you in the bathroom you started screaming in pain. You were yelling about the Dark Lord returning and that you needed to do something. I could not decipher what. Then you yelled that…...that you needed to save someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. You were mumbling at that point. I did not hear a name."

"Sir, what does all of this mean? Why can I speak to snakes? These headaches? What I was yelling makes no sense to me. I am so confused." Snape contemplated her for a moment and slowly, as though weighing every word he answered.

"I do not have an answer for you, the future may bring answers, however I suggest you forget about it for now." Lyra felt that he wasn't telling her all he knew of suspected but she had to get going for the train so she nodded, bid him a good summer, and left.

Lyra met up with Draco and they left for the train together. Lyra couldn't help but feel worried about everything that had happened. But as Professor Snape has said, she pushed it out of her mind. Her and Draco got a compartment in the back of the train and sat and enjoyed each others' company playing chess, exploding snap, and eating chocolate frogs. Eventually they had both fallen asleep. At one point Lyra woke up and looked at Draco. She smiled, glad that she had him, and reaching for his hand fell back asleep. Everything would be just fine…...so they thought.

END OF YEAR 2


	20. Chapter 20

Lyra opened her eyes, there was bright sunlight was streaming in through the open curtains. She sat up and looked over to see that Simon had opened her curtains. She flopped back down onto her pillows and pulled the blanket over her head.

"What Simon?" Lyra groaned.

"Sis, can we go outside? Mom said that I can't go outside without you."

Lyra groaned again. She had been avoiding going outside for most of the summer holiday. If she went outside she would have to see Draco, who had been positively unbearable since they returned from school for him to find that they no longer had a house elf. Lyra had put up with it for a few days but after the third day in a row talking about how much he hated Harry Potter she had taken refuge in her house. She knew that he wouldn't come into a house full of muggles. Though sometimes she had caught him walking by the house during the day and even a few times at night she saw him through the gap in the curtains standing there looking at her window.

Lyra realized she had been staring out the window and shook her head. She sighed and looked at Simon, He looked so excited to go outside.

"Alright, Simon. Let me get dressed and we can go outside." His face lit up and he scampered out of the room. Lyra stretched and got out of bed. She went into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her curly hair was no longer black as it had been as a child but a very dark brown. It was also now down to her waist. Her eyes were also piercing out of her face, almost more green than hazel now. She had also grown a few inches over the summer. She looked, older somehow. Lyra washed her face, brushed her teeth and braided her long hair over her shoulder. As she was braiding her hand brushed the chain around her neck. She looked at it and picked up the snake pendant and rolled it between her fingers. She sighed, she had been a prat avoiding Draco like this. She would have to talk to him today.

After pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt that seemed a little too tight around her chest. She went downstairs and gathered Simon. They went out into the back yard. Simon went to go swing on the swingset and Lyra went and leaned against the picket fence that lined their property. She had been there not 5 minutes when she felt someone gently pull on her braid. She whipped around saw Draco standing there, looking well, very good looking. He was taller than her by several inches now. He has filled out a bit more than before. His white blonde hair was a bit longer and his eyes greyer than before.

"Hey" She said slightly blushing.

"Hi." He said simply. Still holding her braid in his right hand. Lyra looked down on it and felt her heart skip a beat. On the 4th finger of his hand was the ring she had given him when they were 11.

"You are actually wearing it?"

"Well, yeah. It fits now you see."

"Oh, right." Lyra laughed. Draco finally let go of her hair. She looked up to look at him. He was looking at her with a look of mixture of anger and sadness.

"What?" Lyra asked looking away.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't" Lyra said innocently, but she knew Draco didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me Lyra, you have never been a good liar. Now tell me," He took a step closer and Lyra could feel the heat from his chest against her back, "Why were you avoiding me?"

Lyra took a deep breath. That was a mistake. She could smell the musky yet sweet smell coming off Draco. She mentally shook herself and then tried again.

"Because Draco, I did not want to hear you constantly complaining about Harry Potter. I know he is the reason Dobby isn't with you but seriously Draco, you were all awful to him."

"Are you friends with Harry Potter Lyra?"

"What does it matter if I am?"

"I don't like it?"

Lyra snorted. "So, because you don't like him I cannot be friends with him? I suppose that goes for Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasleys as well does it?"

"Exactly."

"So I am not allowed to be friends with people you don't like, but you can be friends with whomever? You know that I despise Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, and yet you still hang around with them." She turned to face him now. He was being ridiculous. "I am not the young girl who follows you around and does your every whim anymore Draco. It's about time you realized that."

She glared up at him and realized she was breathing hard. Draco stared at her for a second and then looked away sighing.

"Fine. I am sorry. Be friends with who you want but don't get too close to them. Granger is well...you know, and the Weasleys and blood traitors."

"To you Draco, not to me. Hermione is also the same as I am." But she had let her anger out. Only Draco apologizing could have calmed her so quickly.

"Come over tonight for dinner?" Draco asked. He had bowed his head and stooped to bring his head down to her level. He looked up through his lashes at her, looking almost pleading. Lyra laughed, but had to admit it was endearing and, very attractive.

"Fine. Let me finish playing with Simon and I will be over later." Then Draco surprised her even more by placing a soft kiss on her forehead before departing. Completely baffled, Lyra stood there for a minute before going to join Simon on the swings.

About two hours later Lyra headed over to Malfoy Manor. She sat down at their large dining room table. Midway through the meal Mrs. Malfoy spoke to Mr. Malfoy.

"Lucius, did you hear anymore about Sirius Black? Have they found him yet?"

Lyra looked up curiously not knowing who they were talking about.

"No, not yet. Though it's only a matter of time before they catch him. He and the rest of his gang weren't that intelligent when they were at Hogwarts."

After dessert Lyra was hanging out in Draco's room, sitting on the side of his bed when he walked in and sat next to her.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Who was your father talking about earlier?"

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"He is a convicted murderer who broke out of Azkaban and no one seems to know how he did it or where he is."

Lyra felt goosebumps raise up her arms. " Who did he kill?"

"A street full of muggles and one of his old school friends."

"What?"

"Yes, some guy named Peter Pettigrew. My father went to school with them you see, and he says that Peter had followed Black, accusing him of setting You Know Who on the Potter's."

Lyra must have looked utterly confused because then he continued, "Black and James Potter were close friends at school. They even named him godfather to our precious Potter, but then Black turned on them and sent You Know Who after them and had them killed. Then Peter, finding out what Black had done went after him, the idiot. Black blew up an entire street, killing twelve muggles and Peter himself. That's what father says anyways."

Lyra's blood ran cold. Harry's parents? That's awful. She felt tears prick in the sides of her eyes. She turned away to hide the tears from Draco. She was wiping them hurriedly on her shirt sleeve when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into Draco's face.

"How can their best friend turn on them like that? That's so awful. How can people do that."

Draco pulled her into an embrace. "I will never do that to you, trust me." And she did. Lyra did trust him. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. She stared into his grey eyes, and she felt something shift inside her. Those grey eyes held something deep inside and somewhere inside her her feelings shifted and in that moment he was more than just a friend. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours and then ever so slowly Draco made the smallest movement forward until their lips were mere centimeters apart, then he hesitated. After a small moment he closed the distance between them and he was kissing her. It was sweet and loving, Lyra closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then all of a sudden he pulled away. Lyra opened her eyes and blushed furiously. Draco too looked a little flushed as he looked back at her. She averted her eyes and looked down at her lap. After a few minutes of silence he stood up.

"Well, I think I should, um, go….so…." She started to walk towards the door when Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. She turned around to look at Draco, who wasn't looking at her but was looking at his hand on her wrist.

"Draco?" He jumped at the sound of his name and looked at her.

"Uh, well, it's late and not safe out there with Black running around so just stay here for the night."

"What? Uh, well, I guess...where should I sleep? The sofa?" She made her way towards the couch but Draco stepped in front of her.

"You sleep on the bed."

"Draco I will not kick you out of your own bed."

"Then we will share it." He said matter of factly, and Lyra blushed scarlet. She tried to argue and move around to the couch but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around and sat her on his bed. Then he moved to his closet and threw her a shirt. When he turned his back she changed and then climbed into the bed. Moments later Draco joined her. She curled up against him and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was confused, but she was also happy. She turned over and moved closer to Draco. After about half an hour she was almost asleep when she felt Draco press his lips against hers again. She opened her eyes to meet his and smiled and kissed him back. They continued to sweetly, and chastely kiss each other for about five minutes before they finally drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyra woke up alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around. She was also alone in the room. So she got dressed and made her way towards the front door. As she was approaching the dining room she heard Lucius.

"I forbid it Draco. You will not be with her kind in that manner."

"Lucius…" Narcissa started after a minute or so of silence but Lyra didn't stay to listen. She slipped out the front door and headed home.

About a week later her Hogwarts letter had arrived with a letter for her parents to sign saying she could go into Hogsmeade. Her mother quickly had signed it, and she had plans to go into Diagon Alley with the Malfoys the next day. Lyra was walking down her street in the dark. She knew that she shouldn't be with the threat of Sirius Black on the loose but she needed a walk to clear her head. What Mr. Malfoy had said the other day was still on her mind. Draco had said nothing to her about that night, and she had not brought it up. Of course she knew what his father was talking about that morning. He couldn't be with someone like her, a muggleborn. But would Draco listen? Probably, Lyra couldn't help thinking, he was always trying to please his father. Lyra thought that he was somewhat afraid of his father. If this was true and he only did what his father said to please him then she didn't exactly have a chance did she? She would just have to talk to Draco about it, because not only was this all confusing, but when did she start to have these feelings for Draco? One minute they were friends, and then, they weren't. She felt so much more for him, and these feelings came out of nowhere, so she thought. Was that really true? Had she always only thought of him as a friend?

Just then there was a rustling in front of her. Her head jerked up to see a large black dog standing on the sidewalk in front of her. She stopped and stared at it. She should have been afraid, but she wasn't. The dog was not menacing, and as she stared into it's eyes she saw something almost human in them. She crouched down and held out her hand for the dog to sniff. He approached slowly and sniffed at her hand. Lyra patted him on the head. His fur was matted and he was bone thin. The dog looked at her as though he recognized her somehow.

"Would you like some food? We have some leftovers." The dog's ears perked up at the sound of that. His tail started to wag. Lyra smiled.

"Follow me." She said and stood up. She turned and started to walk towards her house. The dog trotted along beside her. When they got to the front door Lyra slipped inside and grabbed a large basket and filled it with dinner rolls, half a dozen chicken legs and some other leftovers from dinner. She walked back outside to find that the dog was not on the front porch where she left him. She walked around to the side of the house, nothing. She moved to the back where there stood a man, and though she had never seen him before, she knew it was Sirius Black. Before she knew what was happening he had a hand clamped over her mouth and was whispering hurriedly in her ear.

"I am not here to hurt you but you must remain quiet. Do not raise an alarm. I want to speak with you but you are in no danger. Do you understand?" Lyra nodded and he removed his hand. Lyra looked at the man. He was skin and bones, she looked into his eyes and saw the same ones as the dog.

"You're an animagus?" She asked and when he nodded she handed him the basket of food. He just looked at her confused.

"Well, if you are the dog, that food was meant for you anyways. Besides, you are skin and bones and a strong gust of wind could knock you over." Sirius' lips twitched at this last part. He took the basket and started to eat.

After about ten minutes he looked up to see Lyra watching him expectantly. So he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I did not kill all those muggles. I am innocent. Peter Pettigrew is not dead. And I would have never given up my friends to Voldemort." Lyra blinked.

"Well that was short and sweet wasn't it?" Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Lyra stopped him. "You have probably been waiting years to tell someone that. You don't have to tell me the whole story, it's really none of my business especially since we first met. You do however need to tell Harry. You are his godfather right?"

Sirius nodded. "You cannot tell anyone that we have met or anything, they will find me and I won't be able to accomplish my goal."

"I won't. I will also help with what I can."

"Why? Why do you believe me so easily?" Lyra thought about that for a moment before answering.

"Because if you really were a mass murderer you wouldn't have bothered sparing a thirteen year old muggleborn girl. And I can see it in your eyes how desperate you are for someone to believe you. So, I do." She stretched out her hand towards Sirius, "I am Lyra by the way. Lyra Aston." Sirius shook it.

"And I am Sirius Black, but you can call me Padfoot."

After a few moments silence he said, "Who do you live here with?" Nodding back at the house.

"My adopted parents."

"Do you know who your real parents are?"

"No. Why do you?"

"Well, no. I mean I don't know for sure but you look strangely like a girl I went to school with. But I don't think she would have ever left a child with a muggle family. I actually haven't heard anything about her in years. Do you at least know your blood status?"

"No. We assume muggleborn. But we don't know for sure."

"Ah, so that's how you got around Lucius. I didn't think he would ever let a muggleborn anywhere near his kid. But if its uncertain. Probably still doesn't like that does he?"

"No, not really. Wait, you know the Malfoys?" Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Of course I do. I was at school with Lucius and Narcissa. He is one of the biggest muggleborn haters out there."

Just then a voice came from the house.

"Lyra. Mom said it's time to come in."

"Be right there Simon." She stood up and looked at Sirius.

"You know, I am serious about helping you, but I want one thing in return."

"What's that?" Said Sirius apprehensively.

"I want you to teach me to be an Animagus."

For the next few weeks Sirius would stop by once a week to give Lyra lessons in exchange for food. Lyra couldn't actually practice the transformation due to the restriction for underage magic, but Sirius talked about the theory and how to do it. Sometimes they just spent time talking. Lyra suspected that he missed having someone to talk to. He told her about the night that Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter, and how he had told them to use Peter, How after it happened he went after Pete,r but Peter turned into a rat and blew up the street. All of it, everything, Even the part about how him, Peter, and James all became animagi for their best friend Remus who was a Werewolf. When Lyra asked why he told her all of this he simply said, "Because I know that I can trust you even if I don't know you." They met all the way up until two days before Lyra was to return to Hogwarts.

"We will have to continue our lessons once you are at school. I will find some ways to contact you."

"Are you going to be able to get into the school?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem." There was a mischievous glint in his eye. So Lyra said goodbye to Sirius and inside to tuck Simon into bed and sleep herself.

The next day Lyra took a trip to Diagon alley with the Malfoys. Things seemed a bit awkward between her and Draco lately. He still had not said anything about the night she had stayed over. But nevertheless she was determined to get over it today.

"Draco do you want to go to eyelops? I need to get more owl treats."

"No. You go ahead I am going with father to another store." Then he and his father walked away. Lyra sighed, disappointed.

"We will meet you at Flourish and Blotts in an hour okay Lyra?" Mrs. Malfoy said before following her husband and son. Lyra sighed but went to Eyelops to stock up on owl treats for Athena. Then she was walking by the Magical Menagerie when she decided to walk in. She still had plenty of time until she had to meet the Malfoys anyways. So she entered and was walking around looking at all the cages with creatures in them. Then she heard the door chime. She looked around to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter. Lyra watched from behind a shelf as they asked about something to help Ron's pet rat. He pulled it out of his pocket and Lyra saw him for the first time. The rat gave her the creeps. She couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't like the rat. She heard a hissing sound and turned to see a great large orange cat sitting on top of a cage. He was hissing and spitting at the rat. Lyra watched as he readied himself to pounce. Lyra tried to utter a warning but too late. The cat jumped and landed right on Ron's head. He yelled in pain as the shopkeeper pulled the cat off of him and Ron and Harry exited the store.

Lyra walked up to the front of the store where the large cat was hissing and trying to follow after Ron while the poor shopkeeper held onto him for dear life. She approached and looked at the cat and reached out a hand.

"Oh I wouldn't do that dear." She shopkeeper began to say but as soon as her hand made contact with the ginger fur the cat started to purr.

"There you go. Good cat." Lyra cooed to the cat. Just then Hermione started to pet the cat too.

"I will take him." She said excitedly, "Unless you wanted him Lyra?"

"Oh no. I have an owl."

"Dear are you sure you want him? He has been in here an awfully long time."

"Oh I am sure." So she paid for the cat and exited the store. Lyra hung around for a few minutes and then exited the store. She only had a few minutes until she had to meet the Malfoys at Flourish and Blotts. She quickly walked down the street and into the store. A shop assistant came up to her.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I need-"

"Watch out." He said moving her aside as he grabbed a large pair of tongs and pulled on some thick dragon hide gloves. He walked over and reached into a large cage full of large fanged books. They were biting and ripping at each other. The assistant tried pulling to of the books away from each other. Just then a voice came over Lyra's shoulder.

"Add another one to that order will you?" Lyra turned to see the Malfoy's standing there. She turned back to the assistant who looked like he hated his life now that he had to get two books out.

"Did you get everything else you needed?" Draco asked stepping up next to her.

"Yes, and I just need to finish getting my books and I am good to go." She responded without looking at him. Fifteen minutes later they were leaving Flourish and Blotts with her books for Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient runes, as well as the other books for third years. They returned back to Malfoy Manor. Lyra set her bags down and went to the piano. She sat down and started playing some basic tunes. Just some warm up pieces. After only about thirty seconds Draco's hands landed on hers and stopped her playing. She looked back at him.

"What?"

"Stop playing that damn thing."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You didn't mind the last time I played it. What is so different now?"

"I just said stop woman. Can't you just listen to me for once without arguing?" Draco yelled at her. She didn't respond. She stood up, grabbed her bags and stormed out of the house. What the hell? She was sick of this. Acting nice one day and a complete ass the second.

"Lyra? Where are you going?" Draco had come out of the manor after her.

"Home." Lyra called over her shoulder, not breaking stride.

"No. Come back here. Please."

"Ha. No." Lyra snorted and continued on her way. Draco was following after her now.

"Lyra, please. I am sorry." She stopped and turned around.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than that Draco. I don't know who you think you are but don't you dare speak to me as though I belong to you." With that, she practically ran back home and locked herself in her room. Fuming with anger on her bed until she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Lyra packed her things for school and left with her parents and Simon, considerably earlier than normal, but she didn't mind. She could avoid Draco that way. They arrived at the station at around ten thirty. Lyra said quick goodbyes to her parents and after promising to write to Simon and a quick kiss on his forehead she went through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾. She found a compartment in the middle of the train hoping that there would be so many people there that Draco wouldn't find her. She sat next to the window while the train slowly filled. Lyra was distracted by thoughts about what was going on with her and Draco. She was confused about how he felt and thought about her, but she had been thinking about it over the last few weeks and she realized, that she was in love with Draco. But she wouldn't tell him that, she wasn't stupid, and after their last encounter she still did not want to see him.

Lyra had been sitting there staring for so long she didn't notice that she was no longer in the compartment alone. She turned her head to find Cedric, Hannah, and Ernie sitting there.

"Have you come back to us Lyra?" Ernie asked.

"What?"

"We have been trying to talk to you for five minutes but you haven't responded." Cedric said looking at her with worry etched in his face.

"Sorry. No I am fine. Just thinking." She said with a smile.

They began talking about their summer holidays when out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of white blonde. She looked back out the window and saw the Mafloys standing on the platform. Draco was looking right into the window of her compartment staring straight at her. She stared back. He looked the same as usual but there was a very slight hint of sadness in his eyes. Though Lyra could very well be imagining it because she wanted him to feel bad about the last time they saw each other. She turned back to the others so listen to Cedric's story about the family vacation over the summer.

At eleven o'clock the train started to move. They all settled back in their seats, Lyra next to Cedric.

"So Lyra, how was your summer?" Hannah asked.

"Uneventful really. Went to London a couple of times to go to the hospital for my brother. But other than that just spent time at home."

"With Malfoy?" Cedric asked. Trying to seem nonchalant but Lyra knew better.

"Not as much as you would think Ced. I spent most of it with my brother like I said." Cedric looked a little abashed but also happier that Lyra saidbshe hadn't spent a lot of time with Draco.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Ernie asked.

"Uh, well he has a chronic heart condition,so he has to go for treatments a lot."

"Couldn't St. Mungo's fix that?"

"Well, they're muggles Ernie so we can't just have them walk in there can we? And anyways they trust the muggle doctors and it's working so why change it?"

"Hmm." Ernie said.

Lyra turned back to look out the window again. After a few minutes Cedric reached his arm behind her, reaching for the blinds. At that moment the train jerked and Lyra lurched forward. Cedric grabbed on to her shoulder and pulled her back on to the seat.

"Thanks Ced." She murmured, blushing slightly. She heard a noise then and looked out of the compartment door to see Draco, of course. He looked in at her and then stormed away. Lyra, realizing what this looked like felt her heart drop into her stomach. She stood up.

"I will be right back." She said and exited the compartment. She pushed through the corridor quickly and saw Draco a little ways ahead of her. He pushed through more she ran up behind him and grabbed his arm to stop him. He stopped but didn't look at her.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like that. He was only helping me stay on the seat."

"And why would I care what you and Diggory do." He said, though his attitude told Lyra that he did care.

"Draco, after the way you treated me last time we saw each other you do not get to be mad at me about this. I have done nothing wrong." He glared at her and sighed.

"Yeah fine. You're right so on and so on."

"Draco what is wrong? You have been off since the middle of the summer."

"Nothing" He said avoiding eye contact with her. He moved to leave but Lyra pointed her wand at the door and it closed and locked.

"Neither of us are leaving until I know that we are okay." Draco pulled the blinds down and turned and got close to her. Lyra backed up to the wall. Draco placed one had on the wall to the side of her head. They were almost nose to nose.

"You know, with your smarts, the power in your spells, and ability to use non-verbal magic at thirteen I have serious doubts about you being a muggleborn." Then he was kissing her again. Harder and more forcefully than before. He had taken his hand and tangled it in her hair. Just then the compartment door shook as though someone was trying to get in and they jumped apart.

"Well, I should uhm be getting back to my compartment." Lyra said blushing and touching her raw lips.

"Yeah" Draco murmured. Lyra unlocked the compartment and when they opened the door the corridor was empty. So they went their separate ways.

When Lyra entered her compartment everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"Everything alright?" Cedric asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Fabulous" Lyra said sarcastically while internally rolling her eyes and she sat down.

The train ride continued and the sky outside grew dark. Rain pounded against the windows, and suddenly the train began to slow.

"We can't be there yet can we?" Ernie asked.

"No, its much too soon." Cedric said. Lyra looked out the windows to see a lot of dark figures moving outside the train. Then, the lights went out. Hannah let put a small scream and Lyra stood up. Why she didn't know. But she was tensed as though ready, not to run, but to fight.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ernie, where are you?"

"Lyra?! Lyra are you alright?" Lyra didn't respond. She was staring intently at the compartment door. Though no one could see anything she could feel the presence of something on the train. The other three in the compartment lit their wands.

"What are you doing Lyra?" Cedric asked, slightly panicked. Again she didn't answer. A slimy greying dead hand had just appeared. Sliding open the compartment door. Cold filled the air, causing goosebumps to rise up her arms. Distantly in the back of her mind she heard the all to familiar voice warning her.

 _He is coming….Lyra._

A feeling of despair washed over Lyra. Her wand raised from her side and pointed at the tall hooded creature. She didn't say any spell but small wisps of silver emitted from the end of the wand threateningly. The creature seemed to look at her for a second and then left what seemed like in a hurry. A few minutes later the lights flickered back to life. They all blinked and looked around at each other.

"Lyra what the hell are you doing?" Cedric asked. It was only then that Lyra realized her wand was still raised. She dropped her arm.

"I have to go." She said and walked quickly out of the compartment. She walked towards the front of the train when she heard quick footsteps behind her. She turned to see a man coming towards her. He was quite young but looked slightly shabby. He had started to get some grey hairs. Clearly he wasn't a student but she had never seen a teacher on the train before.

"Professor?" The man stopped and looked at her. There was a flash of recognition in them but then it cleared.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? I mean, what were those things and what did they want?"

"They were dementors, they were looking for Sirius Black." Lyra felt the blood drain out of her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhm yes. I am fine. I have to go." She turned to leave but the man grabbed her arm.

"You are?" Lyra blinked.

"Lyra Aston sir." There was a confused look on his face but then it cleared.

"Well Lyra, you should get back to your compartment, I expect we will be at Hogwarts soon."


	23. Chapter 23

When the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station Lyra got off with her fellow Hufflepuffs. On the way to the carriages she spotted Draco and his fellow Slytherins getting into another carriage. They all looked a bit shaken after the dementors. Their eyes locked and the unspoken question asking if the other was alright passed between them. She nodded as a sign that she was ok and he gave a weak half smile.

As they rode off and started to pass through the gates onto the grounds the sides were flanked by even more dementors. As Lyra watched while they passed the dementors seemed to look at her and glide further away, unlike other carriages they liked to get closer to.

They entered the great hall and it was as magnificent as ever. She sat down next to Cedric and looked up at the teacher's table. Sure enough the man from the train was sitting there.

"He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Cedric whispered to Lyra. She nodded but did not say anything. She looked around to the Gryffindor table and noticed that Harry and Hermione were not there. She was confused by this but at that moment someone at the table started muttering about how Harry had fainted on the train. It seemed to be spreading everywhere and the Slytherins were looking exceptionally pleased about it. Lyra ignored this and turned her attention to the sorting ceremony, which was oddly led by professor Flitwick. She didn't blame Harry, those things are awful. Just then Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall walked in. After a few minutes Dumbledore stood up and the Hall became quiet.

Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, clearly not very happy with this. Lyra could understand. Who would want them to be around a school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. A few Gryffindors clapped hard. Lyra was polite in her applause, she was looking forwards to a new teacher.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause was tumultuous. Everyone clapped so hard for Hagrid, especially at the Gryffindor table. It all made sense, Lyra thought, who else would assign them that terrifying book.

Just then the tables in front of them filled with food and drink, and everyone started to eat. After the feast they were dismissed to their common rooms. Lyra walked back with Hannah and when they went into their dormitory and Lyra was asleep as soon as she had lain down. The next day Lyra arrived to breakfast and sat next to Cedric.

"Third year course schedule." Cedric said.

"Thanks Ced." Lyra said taking it and looking down it.

"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. That is an interesting combination." Said Cedric Sarcastically.

"Ced!" Lyra said, laughing and smacking him on the arm. Cedric laughed.

"Listen, Lyra. I am captain of the Quidditch team this year."

"That's great Ced. Let me know when tryouts are." Lyra said quickly finishing her toast and standing up to go.

"Are you mental? You don't need to try out Lyra, you're one of the best flyers I have ever met."

"Whatever Ced. Just let me know alright." She said and then left for her classes. She started with Ancient Runes and Charms. Then they went to lunch where Lyra ate with Ernie and Hannah before heading off to Potions with the Ravenclaws. They were only about halfway through the class when a small second year Hufflepuff girl Lyra had never spoken to before knocked and entered through the door.

"E-excuse me Professor. I was told to come get you. A student of yours was hurt in class and-"

"Which student?"

"Draco Malfoy sir." Lyra's blood ran cold. She looked at Professor Snape with pure panic in her heart.

"Class dismissed. We will continue this lesson next time. Miss Aston," Snape looked at her, "come with me." She stood up hurriedly and followed him out of the room. The small girl led them to the hospital wing. When they walked in they saw Draco lying in a cot with Madam Pomfrey hovering over him. He was yelling about how he was dying. Lyra approached the bed.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Draco looked at her and immediately calmed down. Still wincing though as Madam Pomfrey touched his arm. Lyra looked at it and saw a large gash running down his forearm.

"You will be fine Mr. Malfoy just hold still for a minute." She tapped his wound with her wand and the skin was magically mended. Lyra relaxed considerably. She sat down next to him.

"What in the world happened?"

"That oaf Hagrid and his creatures."

"Mr. Malfoy seems to have upset a Hippogriff." Madam Pomfrey said with pursed lips.

"What did you-" Lyra started but just then the doors opened again and Pansy Parkinson came running in. She ran over to Draco and pushed Lyra, who toppled over backwards out of the chair and cracked her head hard against the floor.

"What the hell Parkinson?" Lyra shouted sitting up and rubbing her throbbing head.

"What? Why are you even here, touching Draco you filthy mudblood. You don't deserve to be here."

"That is enough Miss Parkinson before I make you leave." Madam Pomfrey barked. Coming over to help Lyra off the floor. She looked at Draco for some support but he was complaining again that his arm hurt. Lyra rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, intentionally running into Pansy.

She returned to the common room, her head throbbing. She sat down in an armchair and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she felt that she was no longer alone. She opened her eyes to see the second year girl from earlier.

"Are you alright? You seemed really upset about that boy." Lyra smiled and sat up straighter.

"Yes, I am fine thank you." The girl handed her a cloth filled with ice.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I saw you come in holding your head so I thought it must be hurting you so I went and found a teacher and asked for some ice." She girl said blushing.

"Thank you. That is very sweet of you." Lyra smiled at the girl. "What is your name?"

"Brittney" The girl responded.

"Well Brittney, my name is Lyra. It's nice to meet you."

"You can just call me Britt." The girl said and then sat in the armchair across from Lyra. She studied Britt. She barely reached Lyra's shoulders and had long brown hair past her hips. She had warm brown eyes and a smile that just made you trust her and not question it.

She was chatting animatedly to Lyra about her home life. She was a muggleborn as well. She was so excited when she got her letter. Her mother told her that she knew she was different but was so proud of her. This made Lyra smile. Britt was a sweet girl, and Lyra thought that she could get along with her quite well.

After about two hours of talking the girls decided to call it a night.

"Oh, Lyra" Lyra turned around to look at her.

"Are you dating Malfoy? You two seemed awfully close."

"Ah uhm no. He is a childhood friend of mine." Britt nodded and said goodnight. Lyra went to her bed. Her head still hurt but much less so after Britt had given her ice. She began to laugh, because only a muggleborn like herself would have thought of ice. Anyone else would have thought of a spell or potion for her. She laid down and was out in seconds.


	24. Chapter 24

That Thursday Draco was seen walking around in bandages and a sling complaining about the pain in his arm. The school governors had been called and even Lucius Malfoy had been seen walking towards the school late last night.

"Ridiculous. He is being such a prat about this." Lyra said to Britt and Hannah who surprisingly were already friends.

"Aren't you going to talk to him and see how he is doing?" Britt asked sounding kind of concerned.

"I will once his ego deflates a bit. I can't handle him when he is like this."

As they continued to walk on by she felt eyes boring into the back of her head prompting her to turn around, but she ignored it. Even though she knew it wasn't really Draco's fault for what Pansy did, but he also didn't say anything to stop her, and her head was still throbbing. Just then, Cedric came up and threw an arm around Lyra's shoulder a little too forcefully so it make her head jerk forward, causing her to yelp with pain.

"Sorry Lyra!" Cedric exclaimed, "I didn't know you were hurt."

"It's fine Ced, just a bit tender."

"You might have a concussion. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?" Britt piped up. Lyra hadn't thought about that, but it was a possibility.

"Diggory, what did you do to Lyra?" Came Draco's voice from behind them.

"Nothing Malfoy, she was hurt before I got here." Cedric retorted. Lyra didn't turn around to look at Draco. Instead she said,

"Ced, do you mind walking me to the hospital wing. Britt is right, I should get this checked out."

"Uh yeah sure Lyra." But Draco, using his "good" arm grabbed onto her elbow.

"Don't worry Diggory, I can take her."

"No need Draco. I mean if something were to happen you couldn't exactly help me with only one good arm now could you?" She turned to look at him disapprovingly, "Pansy is waiting for you over there." She said with quite a bit of bite in her tone. She looked in the direction of Pansy and the other Slytherins. Lyra pulled her elbow out of Draco's grip and walked away with Cedric.

Lyra did indeed have a concussion, which was fixed very quickly by Madam Pomfrey, though she had a sizeable lump on the back of her head still. Lyra and Cedric then headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way they couldn't help but notice the buzz in the corridors talking about Professor Lupin's classes. Lyra was excited, finally a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She loved their first class yesterday with the boggart. She did not get the chance to go but she enjoyed it all the same.

When they sat down at dinner Lyra was pulling some chicken onto her plate when she overheard some older Hufflepuffs talking.

"Did ya hear? The prophet said that a muggle caught sight of Black not too far from 'ere."

"Really?"

"Ye, but she called the muggle hot line and the ministry got there too late."

Lyra's heart, which had sunk at the mention of the sighting, seemed to rise a bit knowing that Sirius had gotten away, this time. She needed to find a way to see him and warn him not to be stupid.

"You okay Lyra? You haven't touched your food." Lyra looked at Britt who was sitting across from her.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Then she began to eat. She listened to Britt and Hannah chatter about classes, when she heard Draco from the table behind doing loud re enactment of his attack, making himself some tragic hero. Whether he was doing it for Pansy and the Slytherins, Harry and the other Gryffindors, or her she didn't know, or care. She stood up.

"I'm gonna head back to the common room. I'll see you later." Then she left, feeling several pairs of eyes follow her out of the hall. She had just entered the common room when a ginger cat streaked past her and into the corridor.

"What is Crookshanks doing in here?" Lyra said aloud to no one. She shrugged it off and walked to her dormitory. There, lying on her bed was a folded up piece of parchment with a pawprint on the outside. Lyra grabbed it quickly and unfolded it.

 _Lyra, meet me in the forest at midnight_

 _Padfoot_

The forest? Tonight? Does that mean he got into the grounds past the dementors? Well of course you idiot, he told you before that dementors can't sense animals very well. She looked at her alarm clock, it was 7 o'clock. She had five hours until she had to meet him. She grabbed her bag and headed back to the common room to work on some homework.

It was 11:30 and Lyra had just finished her potions homework when she looked up. She was alone in the common room except for Cedric, who seemed to have dozed off in the chair next to her while she wasn't paying attention. She stood up quietly and got one of the spare blankets sitting next to the fireplace and put it across him. She stood up and looked at him. He was always by her side wasn't he? So good to her, she was really lucky to have him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, then headed back to her dormitory. She opened her trunk and pulled out an old cloak. This was the only think that she had that belonged to her real parents. It was fairly large, maybe meant to be that way, but it didn't look so magical that it could be said it belonged to a witch. Many muggles had ones similar.

She put the cloak on and pulled up the hood. She had never been caught wearing it before so she hoped it worked this time. She kept back to the common room and out the into the corridor. As silently as possible she kept to the shadows and made her way to the entrance hall. At one point she passed Mrs. Norris and froze, but the cat kept on walking. Peeves also floated by but he took no notice of her. After what seemed like an hour she made it out onto the grounds.

As she neared the forest, she again saw Crookshanks in a peculiar place. Sitting at the edge of the forest as though waiting for her. She approached and pulled down her hood. She didn't know why she did that but thought that the cat may not be able to see her if she hadn't. The cat looked at her and then started to walk away into the forest. Lyra, looking around quickly, pulled her hood back up and followed. They walked for about ten minutes until they came to a clearing. In the middle was the giant black dog. Lyra pulled down her hood and rushed at the dog. She collided with him in a huge hug just as he had turned back into a man.

"Sirius, you idiot. What are you doing here?" She said as she released him.

"Thought you might want to continue your animagus lessons in a place you can,actually do magic." He said in a gruff voice. Lyra stared at him.

"I appreciate the sentiment Sirius but we both know you did not risk your life to come here and teach me to change into an animal." At that Sirius threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Right you are my dear." There was a short pause before he continued. "Remember when I told you that Peter was alive? Well he is here at Hogwarts."

"But how? Wait, what was his animagus again?"

"A rat."

"Ron's rat! Scabbers!" Lyra yelped. "I knew I didn't like him."

"You're a good judge of character, just like Crookshanks over there, he recognized him for what he truly was right away." Lyra looked over at the cat.

"Is he doing your bidding for you?"

"No, he is helping a friend out." Sirius said simply.

"So what do you say, want to continue your animagus lessons?"

"Of course." Lyra said, a smile breaking across her face. About an hour later they had set up meeting times and Lyra stood to go.

"Lyra," she turned around to look at him, "learn a patronus charm would you? It will help around the dementors. If you can't do it on your own ask Lupin, he can help. I would but it would give us away."

Lyra didn't quite understand but she nodded, hugged Sirius and then headed back towards the castle, Crookshanks at her heels.


End file.
